Love For A Demon
by fireicegirl16
Summary: Jake wants to be loved and he gets the chance when he meets Nyla. He wants her to be his but there's something not...human about her. Not only that, she needs to make a decision, a decision that can separate them forever. Rated M for lemons and cussing.
1. Prologue

Jake Thorn is a flame wherever he goes.

The girls fly to him like moths and he has no problem satisfying his needs with the girls, whether it was in bed or out of it.

Of course, he's extremely good looking and he knew it.

He's a man with distinct English accent

He's tall and lean, and his straight dark hair reaches his shoulders. His cheekbones are sharp, giving him a gaunt, hollow look. His nose droopes slightly at the tip, and his brilliant jade-green eyes gazes out from beneath low-set brows.

His lips are curled in a permanent sneer. It makes him look intolerant of his surroundings.

But secretly he always wanted to be loved. None of the girls were good enough for him.

They were a temporary distraction and available when he needed them.

Of course he never told anyone he wanted to be in love like everyone else.

He wanted to know how it feels to be in love with someone.

He just wants to be loved for who he is.

But he never says anything about his desire.

Why bother if he was never to find someone who _truly_ understood him and accepted him for a Demon.

But that changed when he met _her_.

Yes, the girl with honey beige skin, long beautiful light golden brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes that gave him access to her emotions as clear as day.

Yes, it was_ she_ that taught him what love was.

He knew at first sight she was not like any mortal.

Her 18th birthday made sure of it.

But he was surprised by the reasons she dressed and acted the way she did.

She was practically screaming for it and Jake was the only one who could give it to her and it was then that he fell in love her.

She taught him emotions he never believed he had.

But now,_ now_ he knew that she was the one for him.

He could sense her presence and he knew she was near.

His body grew hot as he felt her wrap her arms around him from behind.

He relished her warmth and never wanted to part without it.

"Jake..." She murmured as he turned around to face her.

There was a cadence to the way she said his name on her kissable full lips that made it sound special.

He smiled, actually smiled as he looked down at her.

She was staring at him with adoration and love that made his heart skip a beat.

How long had he dreamed of having someone look upon at him like she did at the moment?

He still couldn't believe that she chose him and chose to stay with him wherever he went.

Normally, he would get bored after hanging with the same girl.

But with her, he would stay days and days with her and he wouldn't be bored.

He brushes her hair back gently behind her ear and she closes her eyes at his touch.

There was a tingle, a warmth he felt when they touched.

He leans forward, grabs her shoulders, and pulls her towards him.

He presses their bodies together and his lips sought hers.

His kiss was hard and forceful, and his hands held her body in an iron grip.

She didn't protest, instead she moaned against his lips and pulled him down returning his kiss with the same force.

He grunts as he feels her push her pelvis against his.

Her lips and body are intoxicating sensual firework inducing tingles that make him feel like he has his wings again.

What an rush he gets from a mere touch of her lips.

He enjoys and relishes the feeling.

She pulls away and they're both breathing heavily.

He looks at her eyes and sees the hunger and lust in them that makes him catch his breath.

Its not the first time he's felt this way with her.

He's seen her naked many,_ many_ times before.

He always making love to her endlessly.

And each time it feels as if it's the first time he's looking upon her beautiful, delicious, curvy body.

Her beauty always manages to make him gasp, even more so now that she's his queen, ruling by his side.

But today he wanted her, he _craved_ for her and he knew she did too.

She runs her hands down his body and feels him through his jeans, causing him to groan.

"Make me yours, Jake." She whispers as she trails kisses down his jaw and neck.

He doesn't hesitate.

She kisses him, grabbing his hands and placing them against her breasts as she murmurs against his lips about how much she wants him, asking him if he wants her.

He always would want her and right now she was offering herself to him like many, _many_ times before.

He feels hot and he wants her so badly.

He's rock hard already and he's already pushed her against the wall forcefully.

He kisses her hungrily as he unbuttons her shirt.

She yanks off his shirt and runs a finger down his strong chest.

He shivers at her touch because her touch is a burning, sizzling sensation.

He licks her breasts and nipples, pressing against her, enjoying the sweet moans escaping her swollen lips.

He carries her over to his bed and peels the rest of her clothes away as she unbuttons his jeans.

"Take me, Jake..." She moans as she wrapped her naked body against his.

He doesn't need to be told twice.

With their bodies entwined, fingers interlaced, sweat dripping down the two joined bodies, hushed whispers of sweet nothings shared between heated gasps and throaty moans; he experiences so many overwhelming burning sensations, so many intense emotions that he never believed that the simple act of making love with her was capable of making him feel so much, that when it is over, he collapses against her naked body shaking with the euphoric feeling he's felt when it ends.

When he comes down from his high, he whispers in her ear the three words he's reserved for her and _only_ her.

"I love you..."


	2. Nyla

_"I want every detail!"_

_"Mads!"_

_"Now bitch!"_

_"You know, you call me bitch a lot. It's not a good way to get me to talk."_

_"I want every detail, now shit face."_

_"You're not really heading the right direction."_

_"Tell me!"_

Yep, that was the conversation that began it all with her best friend Madeleine.

The one where the entire school had believed the rumor that she had lost her virginity to a guy.

A guy who wasn't even real.

The only reason Nyla had lied to Madeleine about seeing a guy was because she didn't want to go on that stupid trip with Madeleine creepy health freak parents.

Her parents took everything way too literal.

Once she had gone for a sleepover and they were completely naked, literally.

Madeleine's mother had the decency to have her long golden hair that Madeline inherited to cover her nipples and they ate tofu, consistently.

After that event…well, let's just say she still has nightmares of the damn thing.

And Madeleine wouldn't let it go that Nyla had sex and didn't want to tell her.

Nyla repeatedly told her she didn't have sex but Madeleine refused to believe her.

But the problem with Nyla was that she was different, a little too different.

She knew it, Mads knew it, her mother knew it, even the the whole damn school knew it.

The school was like a panther, when they sense even the slightest ounce of fear, they pounce like a pack of ravenous wolves.

Nyla had always felt like she didn't belong at school or at home, hell not even on the damn earth plane.

She felt off and bothered, like her true home was far from reach.

The only thing that made her feel like she belonged was in her room.

Her room was filled with books about supernaturals, demons and angels, wolves and such things.

She liked to listen to rock and pop especially by Nightwish.

Her room was dark and one could sense the dark energy in the room.

A normal person would have the hair on the back of her neck standing on end by even looking in the room.

But for Nyla, it felt like home.

It filled her with a sense of safety and protection.

She wasn't into witchcraft or Seances or had pictures of devils hanging on her wall or stuff like that.

She only read about the stuff because it felt like a part of her longed to be a part of it.

Nyla also like to be alone, with Mads the exception since they grew up together.

But even Mads couldn't comprehend her reasons for reading dark stuff as Mads would call it.

Nyla sometimes felt that their friendship was forced, like one little thing will break it off for good.

And Nyla liked to be a loner.

Now, because one of the girls, Maria, who happened to overhear the conversation between Mads and herself, had spread the rumor and before you knew it, the whole damn school knew.

Another problem was that Maria belonged to one of those fanatic religious group that took everything in the excessive.

You commit one thing that the Bible says is wrong and they look at you with disgust and scorn because you were 'condemned to a life of hell'.

So, now the entire school was calling her an easy lay and random boys she didn't even know went up to her and chatted.

Which is why she hated this label she was forced to carry.

Nyla tried repeatedly to tell the truth, that it was all a lie but no one believed her, no matter how hard she tried.

So she gave up on convincing the school.

People were calling her a dirty skank well, a dirty skank they got.

Nyla dressed a little inappropiately for school but that was it.

Outside of school, she returned to jeans and a shirt or skirts at her mid thighs or tank tops.

She just dressed but didn't partake in sex for money or sex at all even if the school said she was even though she wasn't.

Hell, she was still a damn virgin.

Now, the strange thing about this situation was that she caused jealousy, envy, hate, and misery in people and surprisingly, Nyla enjoyed the intense negative emotions that hummed around school.

It filled her with a hunger and she was seekings ways to sedate that hunger by causing misery and pain to others.

Not physically but emotionally which cut deeper than any wound.

Nyla wanted attention since her mother didn't give her anything.

Nyla was secretly hoping her mother would notice her clothing or lack thereof but as usual never.

Her mother was there in the morning but gone in the afternoon.

Nyla's father was out of the picture.

So, she was on her own.

The whole incident started a week ago and today, they were talking about the scarlet letter.

The irony of it.

But yesterday they had gotten a new exchange student.

And when Nyla laid eyes on him, she felt a flutter in her chest and her stomach did a weird little flip.

His name was Jake Thorn and he was beautiful in every aspect.

He had a distinct English accent that sent shivers down her spine.

He was tall and lean, and his straight dark hair reached his shoulders. His cheekbones were sharp, giving him a gaunt, hollow look. His nose drooped slightly at the tip, and his brilliant jade-green eyes gazed out from beneath low-set brows.

His lips curled in a permanent sneer. It made him look intolerant of his surroundings.

Nyla was both fascinated yet wary by him.

He looked like he didn't belong and he didn't bother hiding it.

She sensed something...dark about him and she swore she could see something that wasn't quite human.

Which was ridiculous of course.

So, when Jake was assigned to sit by the desk that was on the next aisle on her right and he sat by her, her heart spiked up and her body went hot.

Jake seemed to be radiating a dark energy and Nyla was surprised she was enjoying his dark energy.

She sensed a lot of things lately since her 18th birthday was coming up.

She felt exposed to Jake's smoldering gaze as he looked at her face and body and she felt like he was undressing her with his eyes.

A lot of boys looked at her like that but it didn't bother her like Jake did.

Nyla had a body to kill for or die for, or both.

Her curves were right where they were supposed to be and girls looked at her with envy since anything she wore, Nyla made it look good and better.

Nyla had the body of her mother but looked like her father.

Nyla had long incredibly straight light golden brown hair that reached her waist.

She had thick eyelashes that framed her hazel eyes.

Her perfectly arched eyebrows gave her face a mature sensual look.

She had high cheekbones and full pink lips.

Behind those lips were straight white teeth.

Nyla was tall, not unbelievably tall but at least taller than most girls but neither of the boys.

Her skin was incredibly smooth and the tattoo on her lower right hip made her look like she wasn't part of this world.

The beautiful white rose with black leaves and vines made Nyla feel complete and it was always warm to the touch.

Nyla was sexy, beautiful, dark yet enticing which made all the girls jealous and the boys panting like dogs.

And Jake Thorn knew this the moment he laid eyes on her.

And Jake also knew she wasn't what she seemed.

She was something different and immediately Jake knew that this girl, who had no idea of who or what she was, was going to change his world because the moment he saw her was the moment he felt a flutter in her body which had never, _ever_, happened in his entire life.

Now, Nyla felt like she had to keep her distance from him because something about Jake was bad news but she also felt drawn to him.

As if he was gravity and he was pulling her to him.

Nyla was wearing black heels that didn't show her toes.

She wore tight skinny jeans that hugged her body like a second skin and a tube top with a black leather jacket.

Her hair was parted to the side, giving a view of her neck that gave Jake the urge to lick, kiss, suck and bite her neck.

Which was odd for him since he _never_ had the urge to do anything to a woman until he was in foreplay.

But he wasn't in foreplay with Nyla and yet it felt like he was.

Mr. Shoe was taking about the Scarlet Letter and Nyla sighed when Nina, a member of Maria's fanatic religious group, made a comment about the woman not being a victim because she bought it on herself.

Nina and Nyla hated each other since the day they were born.

They don't know but they just did.

Nyla remembered when Mads stared at her clothing one day when Nyla decided to 'dress like a dirty skank'

_"So what's with your new look? It's very whore couture." Mads commented._

_"Oh, haven't you heard? I'm the new school slut."_

_Even the word slut gave her a bitter taste on her tongue._

_"You know, I did hear something. I also heard he was twice your age."_

_Yeesh, Nyla thought. Couldn't people even get a lie straight._

_"I also hear his name was George. I mean George. Come on, George is not a sexy name. George is like what you name your teddy bear, not the name you wanna scream out during climax." Mads yelled, her blonde curls bouncing around her face._

Nyla didn't even say his name was George.

He was fake!

Nyla sighed, not even bothering to convince Mads it was all a lie and that she was still a virgin.

_"I also heard he gave you crabs."_

_"Ew! People suck!" Nyla yelled in disgust._

_"Tell me about it."_

Nyla noticed that Nina glanced over her shoulder to see Jake staring intently at Nyla and Nyla saw Nina face her and her face darkened with smug smirk on her tanned skin, her dark hair framing her heart shaped face.

"Perhaps you should embroider a red A on your wardrobe, you abominable tramp." Nina said.

_Out loud_.

_In class._

With Jake looking at the both of them.

And the class and teacher having gone silent.

Nyla's blood boiled and she scowled at Nina.

"Perhaps you should _GET_ a wardrobe, you abominable twat." Nyla said as Nina paled and gasped.

Nyla saw out of the corner of her eye that Jake was staring at her, an impressed smile on his beautiful face.

At Nyla's comment, the whole class cheered and she saw that Mr. Shoe was trying hard not to cheer with the rest of the class.

He personally told her he didn't like Nina.

He hated her but he was going to deny it if Nyla said anything.

Nyla 1. Nina 0

Mr. Shoe quieted the class and shot a look at Nina and Nyla.

"Nina Waterfest, you shouldn't make comments like that in class."

Nina turned to the front and shrugged.

"Whatever."

"As for you, Nyla Black, head to the principal's office."

"What?" Nyla said. It wasn't even her fault.

"You heard me. Go to the principal's office."

Nyla was going to argue again but Mr. Shoe shot her a look that said, trust me, Nina won't get off that easy.

Nyla said nothing as she bended to her left side, stuffing her books in her jansport book bag and slung it over her shoulder as she stood up, seeing the smug look on Nina's face.

Nyla inconspicuously moved her hand, causing Nina to slip out of her seat and fall on the ground.

Nyla swallowed in Nina's embarrassment and humiliation and felt herself grow stronger.

Another thing Nyla figured out was that she had powers.

Not that big superhero powers but small ones that allowed her to move stuff in order to cause humiliation and misery to people.

When she did this, she felt her tattoo grow hot and filled her with a dark energy that she eagerly accepted.

Anyone would mistake it for Nyla brushing her jeans but Jake, who sensed something very dark in her body that only a demon could even have, saw the movement and knew immediately that she was a demon.

Or at least half because he smelled her human side inside her also.

And the tattoo he saw on her hip proved it even more which had managed to arouse him, his mind racing with images of him tracing the beautiful and enticing tattoo with his tongue.

When she walked by him, he smelled a scent of her demon side that was dark and delicious and aroused him even more.

He knew that her demon side was starting to take over her human side.

It worked like that with demi-childs that were bred from a human and a demon.

But not always.

If the mother was a human, the child would choose her demon side.

But if her mother was a demon, then the child would choose her human side.

But not always worked like.

Some demi-childs that had human mothers chose their human side and others their demon side.

As Jake watched her leave the classroom and heard the girls fawning over him, he started to feel an intense attraction to her that suspiciously made him feel something warm inside him and he wondered if Nyla would be the girl that would offer him something that demon females and humans females couldn't.

* * *

><p>.comfiles/2010/11/46/5/1213/12135090/1a3ff3d6f8149577_flower_tattoos_for_girls_ The tattoo on Nyla's body


	3. Jake

Jake felt an urge to follow the intoxicating demi-child, Nyla, when she left the office.

He waited patiently for a few minutes and asked the balding teacher to let him use the restroom.

When he did, Jake stood and left the classroom hearing wistful sighs coming from behind him.

He chuckled to himself.

He inhaled deeply, smelling her scent and followed it.

He reached a hallway which was secluded and felt her scent thicken.

He saw Nyla walking slowly to the principal's office.

She went in and he sensed her anger spike as she sat down in the waiting room.

He went in and sat a few seats behind Nyla in the waiting room.

Jake felt her mood darken even more when Nyla looked at the dark haired girl sharpening her pencils, staring at Nyla with a disgusted look.

"Seems like someone's on a downward spiral." Replied the human girl.

Nyla didn't back down.

"Seems like someone's practicing the mundane activity she'll be saddled with the rest of her pathetic life."

"You're going to Hell!"

"Just as long as you won't be there."

"I can assure you, I won't, you stupid insensitive bitch."

Jake was impressed by how easily Nyla stood her ground.

"What is your problem?" Nyla asked with her anger spiking up.

"You really want to know what my problem is?"

Jake felt Nyla's anger resolve and change to a carefree attitude.

"No actually that was a rhetorical question. I don't want to know anything from you." Nyla replied.

Jake was chuckling.

"We are not friends."

"Oh," Nyla said sarcastically.

"We will never be friends!"

"OH RATS!" Nyla said sarcastically. Jake could tell she didn't give a damn.

"You look like a slut! You look like a whore!" The girl said with anger.

"Ohhhhh burn!" Nyla yelled sarcastically as the principal called for her.

Jake was curious to know what they would talk about but he was more curious about the rumors that circulated around her.

If she was 'easy' as the school said then he wouldn't have any trouble at all getting her to talk.

But something told him that she didn't act like a whore.

She didn't walked or talked like some whores he slept with.

She looked more like someone was pretending to be a whore.

Jake would have to test if the rumors about her being an 'easy lay' or not was true.


	4. Nyla 3

"Now, Ms. Black. Do I even _want_ to know what happened this time?"

"You know Mr. Kramer, judging by the heavy sigh in your voice, I'm gonna go with no." Nyla said as she leaned back on the red velvet chair.

Mr. Kramer was a skinny guy with dark hair with graying hair.

He had laugh lines in his eyes but his face was serious.

He sighed and rubbed a hand down his face.

"I'm guessing it had something to do with the teacher."

"More like a snide remark from a snotty girl."

He sighed again. "I'm not going to ask for details nor am I going to call your mother. What I _am_ going to do, however, is give you detention. Again."

Nyla shrugged and answered. "Do what you're paid to do."

"Nyla, I don't understand this behavior. You were never like this before. What happened?"

"I don't want to bore you with a poor, sad childhood story that will lead to pity and I'm sorry's, so lets just say that I'm not a case that you can fix with your infinite wisdom."

"Whatever you want to say or get off of your chest, you can tell the school counselor."

"The school counselor? Do I look like I want to 'talk' to some shriveled up lady who eats Hershey's bars all day?" Nyla said angrily.

She just wanted to get out if here.

His pity was _not_ what she wanted.

"Frankly, no but its my job to see that each student prospers in school and have a future."

"What future?" She mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Look, can I just get my detention and go already?" She asked impatiently as she stood up.

Mr. Kramer looked at her but couldnt hold her gaze for long and sighed, giving her the detention slip.

Nyla took it and walked out of the office.

She took in a big breath and walked by the lockers, not bothering to go to her class.

She ran smack into a body and slightly stumbled back.

"Can you watch where you're going before one of us gets a concussion?" She yelled.

She looked up to see the culprit and immediately blushed.

It was Jake.

"Sorry there, love. Didn't you see there even though I cannot fathom how I could've missed you by seeing your beauty shine like the mines of gold."

She blushed deeper and felt her body grow hot.

Warning bells were ringing in her head and she stepped away from him.

He stared at her intently, his head cocked to the side.

"You know, I'm gonna go." She said as she started to turn.

"Wait," Jake said as he grabbed her arm, both of them feeling the burning sensation from where he touched.

For a minute, she felt safe and protected and something else she couldn't identify.

Her heart skyrocketed and she felt her body flush.

She pulled her arm away.

"What do you want?" She looked everywhere but him.

She wanted to get away from him, she felt weird by the way he was stariv at her with desire and something else.

"I want to know if it's true." Jake says. looking into her eyes, her beautiful hazel eyes that were so guarded, so enticing that he didn't even notice he was leaning towards her until he catches himself and pulls back.

"That what is true?"

For the first time, Jake feels something that eating at his heart for some unknown reason.

"The rumors..." He's looking at her, waiting for a reaction but she hardens her gaze and snorts.

"That I'm a slut, a whore. Yeah, they're true. So what? Why do you fucking care?"

She's upset. Just once, _once,_ she wanted someone to say anything but the rumors.

Hell, even asking about the damn lunch she didn't even like would be better than this.

"I don't believe you."

Wait. What did he just say?

Jake puts one foot in front of him, then another, and another until he has her backed up against the wall and he's blocking her exit.

"W-what?"

Damn her nervousness!

"I don't believe your the type of person everyone thinks you are."

What did he know about her? Why did he even care?

"And what do you know oh-wise-one?" She tried to sound upset but she sounded breathless.

Jake was too close to her and he was making her feel emotions she thought were never able to surface.

She felt like running her hands through his long luscious dark hair and pull him to her.

She wanted to trace his lips and jaw and press her body against his.

She wanted...to stop thinking about these thoughts.

Jake was also having similar thoughts.

He saw the blush on her cheeks, making her look even more beautiful.

He wanted to run his fingers through her blush, watch it deepen...

What the hell is going on?

"Look, Jake. I have to go so when you're ready to let this 'I'm the dominant male' pose go then I'll be most obliged."

She started to move away from him but Jake immediately locked her in by placing his hands on the wall on either side of her head.

Nyla believed she should've felt fear but she was surprised to feel excitement rush through her.

Jake leaned in close, his hot breath caressing her face, causing her to catch her breath.

She felt herself tremble and she wanted to get away from him before she did something she would regret.

"I know how you feel. You feel different. You feel like this isn't your home. You want people to believe the truth but they wont. But I will. If you let me."

Jake leaned in and pressed his lips under her ear.

Nyla nearly moaned with pleasure at the mere touch of his lips against her skin.

She bit down on her tongue so she wouldn't moan out loud.

"How about it, Nyla? Will you tell me the truth?" His voice sounded deep and husky and sexy and she felt herself soften a bit.

He kissed her lips gently and pressed his body against hers.

She felt excitement flutter in her stomach.

"Jake..." She breathed out and she thought she heard a moan escape his lips.

"Nyla..." She felt his hand touch the spot right where her tattoo was and felt the spot grow hot.

She felt Jake dip his fingers in the waistband of her jeans and she panicked.

She pushed him away harshly against his chest.

Jake was surprised that she had more strength than a regular human.

He was also surprised by the heat in her hands that pushed against his chest.

Right where she touched him, it burned him.

Jake stumbled back a few steps back and stared at her.

Now that he wasn't near her, she was thinking clearly and was embarrassed to see how far she let him go.

"What the hell? Just because I'm a slut doesn't mean its 'lets grope the slut for our carnial pleasures' day" She yelled at him, feeling her tattoo grow hot, too hot but she ignored it.

Jake didn't say nothing but watched her run away from him.

He had his answer.

She wasn't a slut, only pretending and she was a virgin.


	5. Jake 4

For Jake, the following days were boring and unamusing except for Nyla who kept ignoring him ever since he kissed her.

Today, however Jake couldn't take his eyes off her.

She was wearing a short black plaided skirt which complimented her skin and a dark purple tube top that hugged her curves with her leather jacket.

Her black knee high boots worked for her legs making them look even more sexy.

Jake wanted to run his hands through her sexy legs, go up higher and higher until...

He really shouldn't be thinking these thoughts about her at all but he couldn't resist.

She attracted him, especially her demon scent that he wanted to lose himself in.

Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and she wore smoky makeup that made her eyes even look more alluring.

Jake didn't believe she need it, her eyes were beautiful with or without makeup.

Of course, Jake had numerous of girls following him around like love sick puppies.

And of course he flirted with them but for some reason, Nyla's face would appear when Jake wanted to have sex with some girls he saw for his needs.

And for the first time, Jake wanted to be with Nyla more than anything and each day, Jake noticed her demon side was getting stronger and stronger and her human side slowly disappearing.

It would only be a matter of time before her 18th birthday and she would have to go to hell to become a demon and have her human side disappear or stay on earth and let her demon side disappear and become human.

Jake felt a warmth grow in him when she was near him and found himself unconsciously looking for her or leaning towards her.

Jake knew that this wasn't normal but he liked it.

Everyone was buzzing about the party tonight at lunch and Jake was invited by almost every girl in the whole school except for one specific hazel eyed girl.

Jake gave bored expressions when girls were rubbing against him.

Jake looked for the demi-child that he wanted to be his.

He saw her getting her lunch with two boys watching her every move.

Jake saw Nyla look over the boys and felt her demon side take charge.

Nyla grabbed a spoon and sucked on it suggestively and the boys dropped their food and walked away.

Jake saw Mr. Shoe come up to her and when Nyla turned, he sensed her human side take over and Nyla quickly took out the spoon and placed it on her tray.

"Oh, uh, hi." Jake could tell she was nervous by her body language and trying to act like nothing was wrong.

Mr. Shoe was just looking at her like he was trying to figure her out.

"What are you doing?"

"Me, oh nothing. Just...getting my lunch. You know, so I won't die of hunger but it looks like I'm going to die because anyways because this food looks poisonous. Not even people in prisons get this type of food."

Mr. Shoe just stared at her.

"Uh-huh. Don't forget the essay on the scarlet letter." Mr. Shoe said and walked away.

Nyla sighed and Jake felt her demon take over again.

Nyla grabbed her tray, dropped it in the trash and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Where you going, Jakey?" One girl, Rhia, a pretty brunette, said as she looked at him hungrily.

Jake stomach coiled in disgust when Rhia called him Jakey.

He hated the nickname and didn't answer and followed Nyla.

He spotted her, talking to a tall good looking guy.

Jake wouldn't have thought anything of it but he saw Nyla's face that had confusion written all over them.

Jake stepped closer to make sure she didn't see him.

He caught their conversation and Jake's expression darken.

"Its okay..." The guy said and Jake noticed he was looking at Nyla hungrily.

"No, it's not. I don't sleep with people." Nyla said, her anger growing.

The guy advanced on her and kissed her but Nyla pushed him away, her human side ebbing away.

"Its okay. Really, come on." The guy grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her.

Jake was angry, he was gripping the wall with brute force that made a crack in the wall.

Nyla struggled against him as he tried to grope her.

Nyla pushed against him but the guy was physically superior and Nyla, even with her demon strength, couldn't win against him.

Jake didn't think when he ran to them, he didn't think when he yanked the guy off of Nyla, he didn't think when he punched the guys jaw and left him unconscious.

He only began to think when he turned and saw Nyla crying and covering her mouth in horror.

Jake didn't know what to do. He never saw a girl cry in front of him but he felt an urge to wipe away her tears and make her feel better.

But he stood rooted in his spot.

"Nyla..." Jake whispered softly, feeling a tingle coming from his mouth as he said her name.

Nyla sucked in a breath and tried to compose herself but she looked like she was going to faint.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked softly. For any other person, he wouldn't give a damn but Nyla was different.

"Huh? Yeah. I'm fine. I just...wanted a bit of fresh air." Her voice cracked and Jake knew she wanted to be held.

He noticed she avoided looking at the guy who was passed out on the floor.

"Thanks...you know...for what happened." She said softly.

Jake hadn't realized he was leaning towards her until he caught himself.

"It wasn't a big deal." Jake answered.

A wind blew against them and he saw wisps of her hair escape from her ponytail and framing her face like a halo.

Jake believed there wasn't anything was more sexy than the girl in front of him.

She shivered and hugged herself.

"Let me hold you." Jake said automatically without thinking.

He didn't know why he said it but he did.

Nyla looked shocked but quickly gained her composure.

She hesitated and offered a small smile.

"No, it's okay." Nyla said.

Jake didn't understand this girl. She looked vulnerable yet tough.

He wanted to protect her and yet break down the wall she had.

"Come on, let me hold you." Jake noticed a small begging noise in his voice.

Why was he dying to have her in his arms to make sure she was safe?

"No, its fine. Really." Nyla now had a guarded look on her face and Jake forced himself to calm down his urgency.

"Then, come with me to Anita's party."

"I don't really like parties." She said softly and Jake walked up to her and grabbed her hand, the tingle and warmth and heat going into him.

She gasped and tried to pull away but he held on tighter.

"Go with me. Please." Jake didn't know what made her change her mind but she softened and answered.

"O-okay." Jake felt his heart swell and had the urge to kiss her but didn't.

She had enough scares today.

Jake smiled at her.

"Great. I'll pick you up around 8. Wear something hot."


	6. Nyla 5

Nyla was nervous yet excited.

Jake Thorn was taking her to the party.

Whenever she thought of Jake, her heart would speed up and her stomach would turn into knots and she would feel giddy.

She knew she liked him, more than she ever liked a boy in her life.

But she was also wary of him because he seemed different.

Of course he was different but this was a different kind of different.

As if he wasn't part of this world.

She wanted to know about him, about his life and family and all that.

So tonight, she was going to let go of her wall and figure out whether Jake felt the emotions Nyla felt when she was near him.

She wanted to know if he dreamt about her like she dreamt about him.

She wanted to know if Jake wanted to be with her like she did.

She heard a motorcycle rev up on her driveway.

She looked out her window and saw Jake on his motorcycle dressed in a leather jacket, dark jeans and a fitted t shirt.

_This is it_, she thought.

She grabbed her purse and walked out to meet Jake.

She had the pleasure of seeing Jake's eye pop out of his head.

She was wearing a long black dress that hugged her curves from her chest to her thighs.

Her hair is flowing down the front of her chest, the ends having been carefully and perfectly curled.

One of her long, lean legs peeks out from the insanely sexy slit on the side.

Jake was stunned.

Jake was speechless.

His eyes roam over her, enjoying the view.

Jake knows he'll remember this moment for the rest of his life.

When Jake looks down at her sexy open-toe pumps with heels, his heart skips a beat.

He's afraid to blink for fear she's a figment of his imagination and will disappear.

Nyla feels special, knowing she can cause Jake to practically pant with desire.

"You look beautiful." He says as turns off the motorcycle.

She blushes and feels an excitement run through her body as Jake roams her body appreciatively.

"So, are you gonna stay there gawking or take me to the party?" She asks.

She feels something dark radiating off of him and pulling her in and she feels herself eagerly accepting his dark energy and feels her demon side taking over even if she didn't know it.

Jake shot her a cocky smile and answered. "I'm having second thoughts about taking you to the party."

Nyla felt warmth and excitement at his words and walked up to his motorcycle.

"Get on."

Nyla didn't hesitate and straddled the back of his motorcycle.

He turned the engine over and she immediately grasped him tightly around his waist.

He chuckled. "Hold on tight so you don't fall off."

She tightened his grip and he took off. She buried her face in his back and felt her hair whipping behind her as the wind rushed through them.

She noticed how warm he was and she automatically rubbed her face against him.

She felt him stiffen then relax.

She felt herself strangely calm being here with Jake and she felt like she was at home, just being with him.

She hadn't realized they had stopped when Jake cleared his throat and pulled her arms away from him gently.

"We're here." He said.

She felt embarassment as she realized she held on to him as if he was going to disappear.

She was afraid but with Jake she felt strong.

They made their way inside the house and heard loud music blasting out loud that made their ears pound.

She hung out with Jake for a bit, ignoring the catcalls that were circulating around them because with Jake it didn't matter.

"I'll be back." Jake said and disappeared in the crowd.

Nyla was suddenly aware of how many gazes were on her and the cat calls going on about her.

She felt trapped and decided to drink a few beers.

She thought she felt someone touch her butt but when she turned around there was no one near her.

She drank a few beers and felt buzzed enough to be able to know what was going on but ignore the trapped feeling.

"Hey there, mamacita." Said a drunk boy who sat down beside her on the lonely patio.

She didn't know the boy but she didn't say anything.

"Aww, come on. You don't have to be shy. Come here." The boy said leaning towards her to grab her and kiss her.

She pushed against his chest. "Fuck off!"

The boy tried to go towards her again but she saw Jake yank him to his feet.

"Don't touch her or you'll lose your head." Jake threatened and pushed him inside, leaving Nyla and Jake alone.

Jake turned to her and Nyla noticed he was looking at her as if she had betrayed him.

"Why were you with him?" He demanded.

She sighed and saw the pool house and walked towards it.

She wanted to explain it but figured it wasn't worth it.

She wasn't good at explaining.

She sensed Jake following her into the pool house and he locked the door.

Nyla knew that this was a perfect place and no one would interrupt them.

She was planning to know if Jake felt the same things she felt with him.

"Hold me," Nyla says "Please."

"You're drunk," Jake answered.

"Just a little buzzed, that's all."

"Nyla, " he whispers as he gets closer.

As soon as Nyla feel his body heat, she reaches out and slowly runs her hand down his arm.

"Don't talk," She whispers. She doesn't want to talk right now. It involves thinking and she doesnt want to think. She just wants to feel.

She brushes her lips across his face to his ear. "Hold me, like you wanted to today."

Jake was so close, Nyla could feel his heat and was tempted to hold him today when he asked to hold her.

Nyla wanted him too but she was afraid that if she did, she wouldn't let him go.

She knew he was different, too different but the problem is, she liked him.

_A lot_.

She wanted to drown in him and be with him.

The second he wraps his arms around her, a sweet calmness washes over her entire body.

She wants this incredible feeling to last forever so she revels in his embrace.

She felt so amazingly good, she never wanted it to end.

His arms are caressing her back slowly, the warmth of his strong fingers searing her skin through her dress.

Without thinking, Nyla reaches up and touches her fingertips to his face.

He pulls back. "You sure about this?"

"Yes," she answers. "Tonight, I want to focus on us because these past days, I can't help but feel something towards you. So tonight, let's just focus on us."

"And tomorrow?"

"I just want to make out with you right now. Do you?"

"That depends."

"On what?" Nyla asks.

He leans forward and kisses the sensitive spot right under her ear, then whispers, "If you want to stop at kissing, or go further."

When he brushes his lips slowly down her neck, she throws her head back and hopes he continues to go slow.

She wants to savor in the moment.

"That feels so good." She moans as he lets his lips rest on the spot where he can feel her pulse. He kisses the spot lightly. "Keep doing that."

He kisses it again. And again. And again. "Your pulse is racing," he whispers against her skin.

"Because it's you, Jake," she says, which makes him smile against her skin. "You do this to me."

She puts her hand on his chest. Through his shirt, she can feel his heart beating hard and fast against her palm. "Yours is, too."

"Mmm," he says before she feels the softness of his warm, wet tongue replace his lips on her pulse.

Nyla suddenly gets dizzy and grabs his shoulders for support. His strong arms lock around her immediately and hold her steady.

It's romantic. The shades are closed and they have total privacy from the chaos outside. A few slashes of dim light between the slats break through the darkness of the room.

Nyla doesn't know if it's the alcohol she drank that's making her want him so much, but she's never felt this way.

She wants this to last forever.

When his lips sear a path down her neck and he gently pushes the straps of her dress away to kiss the top of her shoulder, she can't take it anymore.

"If you don't kiss me right now, I'm going to die." She pants.

He chuckles.

"Do you want me?" She asks.

He hesitates for a split second, but then she feel his palm cup her cheek while his thumb moves back and forth like a soft caress across her lips.

"Oh, yeah," he says. "Real badly."

She closes her eyes and kisses his thumb.

"Does this feel good?" he asks, replacing his thumb with a touch of his lips.

"Yes," She whispers back. Her hands weave into his hair.

She must be more than buzzed, because all she can think about is his lips brushing against hers.

A flick of his tongue against her lips makes her breath hitch.

"Let me taste you." He moans.

Her tongue reaches out for his. He's a breath away, waiting for her. When their tongues collide, it's hot and wet and slippery and slow … it feels dirty and sexy and beautiful all at once.

She melts into him as he holds her close. Their mouths are open and tasting each other. She feels like her insides are molten lava as he cups his hands over her butt and urges her closer.

She feels him against her, and his obvious bodily reaction to their kiss makes her body ache for his touch.

They're both breathing heavily now. The place has no air-conditioning, and she's starting to sweat.

In one motion, she breaks their kiss and pulls her dress over her head.

She's standing there in her bra and panties.

Nyla takes his hand and places it over her bra. His breath catches, and the hot air around them seems even more electrified than before.

His fingers skim the silky satin of her bra and the sensitive skin between her breasts. His hands are skilled and slow. He's teasing her, and she's breathing harder in anticipation of him pulling the material aside.

Waiting is complete torture.

She can't wait anymore. She reaches around and unhooks her bra, then lets it fall to the floor.

She wishes she could see his face right now.

"Your turn," she says playfully, then tugs on the bottom of his shirt. "I want to feel your skin against mine."

He hesitates again.

"It's okay," She tells him. "We're just... having fun. Do you want to have fun?"

Without further hesitation he rips off his shirt and immediately pulls her against him. Her breasts crush against his hard, lean body.

While he caresses her bare back and his hands move down to cup her butt again, she wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his body.

His hands hold her suspended in midair until he carries her to the nearest wall. He presses against her body, holding her against the wall while they grind against each other. His hardness presses against her softness, and she wishes they were naked but at the same time glad they're not, because right now she's not in control. She's lost it, and she has the feeling he has, too.

"Tell me...to stop." He groans against her lips.

She doesn't. She can't. She won't. Instead, she wraps her legs around him tighter, urging him to keep moving.

He does.

She bites down hard on his bottom lip when things get too intense, too emotional. Her hands are on his hot chest and she can't hold back anymore.

She wraps her arms around him tighter and whimpers against his neck. Her entire world explodes around her, and the feeling won't stop. Then she feels him grabbing her tighter while he comes apart in her arms. It's just … wow.

There are no words to describe the experience.

She couldn't if she tried.

They catch their breath and she unwraps herself from him and stands.

Jake is still shaking and she is too.

"That was..."

"Amazing." Jake finishes. He looks at her and caresses her cheek.

They don't say anything. Jake tosses her her bra and dress and waits until she's finished dressing.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Nyla says as she finishes pulling down her dress.

Jake chuckles and presses against her.

"It was more than that, angel." He whispers as he leans down to kiss her again.

Now that he's had a taste of her, there's a need in Jake that only Nyla can sedate.

And he knows that he's attracted to her not just by her body but by everything else.

He promised himself he would never get emotionally attached to any girl but he can't help it with Nyla.

But sooner or later, he has to face reality.

Nyla has to make a choice to be either a demon or a human and she has to do it willingly.

He's afraid of losing her but he knows what's coming and frankly he doesn't want to know.

"We should go, darling." Jake says, pulling back, wishing that this moment could last forever.

This feeling he has towards Nyla is intense and passionate and he doesn't know how to react with it.

No one's made him feel this way.

But Nyla does and he wonders if this is how it feels to be in love.

He stops thinking when Nyla sighs against his lips.

He doesn't even remember kissing her but he doesn't care because she makes him _feel_ and he doesn't want to stop feeling.


	7. Jake 6

Jake is waiting for Nyla to finish her shift at the restaurant she worked in.

His relationship with Nyla was wonderful, confusing, and amazing.

Wonderful because he had Nyla all to himself and was glad he could protect her.

Confusing because he didn't understand the emotions it came with.

For example, if Nyla hadn't gone to school, he would feel anxious and when he couldn't take it anymore, he would rush over to her house to demand an explanation.

There were also times when she made him mad even if she didn't know it.

Like if she paying attention to other people than him.

He would feel jealous when the boys talked about her as if she were a sex toy.

He hated that but it was amazing because he didn't believe he could feel these emotions with anyone because he was a demon.

And yet here he was, dating Nyla for the past two weeks that involved a lot of spontaneous kissing inside her car outside of her car, under the bleachers, on his motorcycle and on top of the kitchen table. It also involved a lot of wandering hands, tousled hair, and smudged lip gloss.

When he saw Nyla walking towards him, he turned around so he was sitting on his motorcycle and held out his arms to hold her.

Her demon side was almost completely taking over her human side since her birthday was 5 days away and he was trying to come up with a way to tell her the truth but he couldn't.

"You would not believe the drama that is going on in there. They keep coming to me for advice. I'm not Dr. Phil!"

Jake chuckled and leaned down to kiss her hungrily.

She kissed him back with the same hunger as he slid his finger under the strap of her tank top, his touch sending electricity humming along her skin. "I bet I can take your mind off things."

Nyla straddled his lap, finding Jake's mouth in the darkness.

She kissed him slowly, savoring the taste of his skin.

His mouth skimmed her throat and let his tongue taste her skin, causing his heart to bump against his ribs.

His kiss moved to her bare shoulder. He nudged the strap of her tank top down and brushed his mouth lower along her arm. Right then, he wanted to be as close to her as he could.

He never wanted her to go. Jake needed her in his life right now, and tomorrow, and the day after. He needed her like he'd never needed anyone.

As she straddled his lap, she slid her hands up his chest, grasped him behind the neck, and pulled him in. His arms circled her waist, locking her against him, and Nyla snuggled in deeper.

Caught up in the moment, he ran his hands under her shirt, thinking only of how he loved the feel of her body heat spreading into his hands.

He felt her fingers brush his back and he took her hand and slid it lower.

"Easy girl," he murmured, his lips brushing hers as he spoke.

She nibbled his lower lip. "If you know how good it feels to touch you, you'd have a hard time resisting the temptation."

"I have a hard time keeping my hands off you even without touching your skin, angel."

"Hmm..." She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down for another kiss.

"You're mine, angel," he murmurs, brushing the words across her jawbone as she arched her neck higher, inviting him to kiss everywhere.

"You'll have me forever." She whispers to him.

He hoped he did.

When she decided it was time to go, he rode on the motorcycle to her house, deep in thought.

He was running out of time and he had to tell her today.

He relished the feel of her arms wrapped around his waist and the warmth and tingle radiating off of her body and into him.

He loved touching her, kissing her, dreaming about her, he loved anything that had to do with her and he hoped it would be enough to last him if Nyla didn't want anything to do with him.

He didn't know why he was worried. He never worried about anything or anyone.

But with Nyla it was a different.

He knew everything about her. He knew she was a virgin, he knew about her mother, he knew every little detail about her and her life.

And Nyla knew everything about him, except for him being a demon.

He lied to her saying he lost his parents in a accident and was raised by Foster families.

He had to lie or she was going to be suspicious of him.

He only hoped that she would be able to forgive him for lying to her.

But he shouldn't even care if he was forgiven or not.

He didn't when he was in hell. He didn't when he caused mishaps at school.

But with Nyla, it was different. She bought out emotions he never believed he was capable of having.

He even secretly wanted her to be his queen down in hell since he was a prince of darkness.

"Jake, are you okay?" Her sweet voice breaking through his thoughts.

"Yeah, love." He lied. He didn't want to think about any of this but he couldn't keep prolonging the inevitable.

She frowned at him.

Jake knew that she knew that he was lying.

She knew him too well.

"You're lying."

Jake sighed and cut off the engine and got off, walking to her.

"Nyla, there's something we have to talk about."

She frowned in confusion. "Okaaaay. We can go to my room." She offered.

Jake loved her room. It was filled with dark energy and it reminded him of his home in Hell.

He was tempted to kidnap Nyla to Hell but he couldn't bring himself to do that.

It had to be her choice.

"Jake?"

He looked up to see her looking at him curiously.

He smiled lovingly at her so she wouldn't suspect anything and took her hand.

"Let's go to your room, angel." He said.


	8. Nyla 7

Nyla was upset, angry, confused, and...

A whole lot of something else.

She didn't know what to make of what Jake had just told her.

How in the world could she be a demi-child?

Her parents were humans!

And what's worse is that she learned that Jake wa a demon who lived centuries on earth and his home, his _real_ home was in hell.

What the fuck?

She was pacing in her room, looking anywhere but at him.

She felt hurt that he lied to her about his life that didn't even exist.

"Nyla..."

"No!" She shook her hand at him. "Don't...just..."

She didn't finish speaking. She was too upset.

But some small part of her was actually believing what Jake had said to her.

It was true that she could sense emotions of the people around her.

It was true she thrived on the pain and humiliation of the people around her.

It was like a hunger and a need and everyday she just wanted more and more of it.

Jake also showed her his powers and had told her she could do them too.

She knew because she believed him.

And that's was what made it worse.

"So, you're telling me that on my 18th birthday, I have to choose between being a demon and a human."

Jake sighed and Nyla saw him rub his neck.

He was tired but she didn't care.

"Yes, Nyla."

"Oh, okay. So I either become a crazed demon who thrives on hurting people or become a weak pathetic human. Do I even have a choice?" She asked him.

She was angry now.

"Yes. You can choose to be a demon and live in hell or be a human and stay here."

"Great! That's just fucking fantastic!" She yelled as she slammed a fist against the wall, making a hole and ignoring the stinging pain in her knuckles.

Jake also told her about the qualities of being a demon which meant a little more strength than an average human.

Jake didn't say anything which angered her more.

"And you? Why are _you _telling me this now all of a sudden?" She raised her voice at him and looked at him.

Jake sighed and looked up at her.

He looked genuinely sorry but she didn't know what to believe anymore.

"Because your birthday is coming up."

"So, what if you hadn't told me? Would I still have to choose?"

"Unknowingly, yes."

Was he trying to confuse her?

"On a demi-child's 18th birthday, her dominant side starts to take over and if they stay on earth past their birthday they become human and their demon side disappears."

She didn't know what to make of this situation.

"So what? What's my dominant side?"

"In your case, it's your demon side. You're growing in your powers and strength like a demon. You're thriving on the humans pain and humiliation. You can't deny it. I've sensed it."

She stood quiet for a bit. He was right which angered her more.

"But my mom is human." She said.

"Which makes your father a demon. After a demon mates with a human, they leave and move on to the next."

"Have you done that?" She asked. She knew Jake had slept with other girls but she wanted to target her anger at someone, _anyone_.

Jake looked pained which ate at her heart but she ignored it.

She didn't care right now.

"Yes."

The truth smacked her in the face and she briefly wondered if he had any kids.

"I don't have any children if you're wondering that. I used protection."

Like that was a relief.

"But I don't want to choose!" She yelled. She probably sounded like a little girl but she didn't care.

"I just want to be a regular girl!"

She was crying softly and Jake went to comfort her.

"No! Don't come near me!"

"Nyla, you don't a choice. It's either being a human and I lose you or become a demon and stay with me forever."

She was confused and upset and hurt.

"Your tattoo is proof of that!"

She covered her ears and whimpered. She didn't want to hear anymore.

"The white means human, the black means demon. A symbol of what you are. You have to make a choice, Nyla!"

"No!" She yelled and she felt the energy shift in the room. "I don't have to choose! I don't want to choose!"

Jake felt torn. He knew this was going to be the reaction but not this violent.

"Don't you want to be with me? If you're human, then I can't be with you."

Nyla didn't want to think anymore. She felt tired and angry and right now, she didn't want to see him anymore.

She needed to be alone.

"Out!" She whispered. Her heart breaking.

"What?" Jake said confused.

"I want you out of here! I don't want to see you!"

"Nyla, you don't mean that."

"I said, get out!" Why must he make this harder than it should be?

He didn't move so she pushed against his chest, her heart aching and her tears were falling down.

"Get out! I don't want to see you! GET OUT!" she yelled.

Jake stared at her, emotionless and he quickly kissed her hard and rough and left.

She slammed the door and sobbed as she slumped to the ground.

It was too much. She didn't know what to do and she pushed away the guy she was falling in love with.

She heard the motorcycle rev and disappear and she knew he took a piece of her with him.


	9. Jake 8

Jake was good at hiding his emotions from everyone.

Everyone except Nyla.

Jake felt torn by the way she was trying to understand her situation.

Jake felt pain when he saw her crying and she refused to let him comfort her.

It hurt him that she pushed him away and he was aching to be with her.

He already missed her smell, her touch, her hugs, her kisses, her voice, everything.

It was almost as if his world had gone bleak and lifeless.

3 days, he saw her in class but she deliberately ignored him.

He could smell the anger radiating off of her.

He felt irritable and a little angry.

He was starting to believe she wasn't going to choose her demon side and end up being human.

Then he would truly lose her.

But he couldn't keep doing this. He needed to hear her voice even if it was filled with bitterness and anger.

He longed for her, he ached for her and he felt vulnerable without her.

Her birthday was two days away and if her ignoring him and avoiding him at all costs was any indication, then she was heading in the direction of her choosing her human side, then he had to at least say good bye and when school finished, he was going to her house and talk to her.

Even if the goodbye would kill him.


	10. Nyla 9

Nyla felt miserable and it took every ounce of her will to ignore him even when her body was screaming at her to go to him.

Frankly, she was dreading her birthday.

She didn't know what she wanted.

But deep down she knew that she missed Jake.

She didn't care that he was a demon.

She missed him. She missed his kisses, his lips, his voice, everything.

But her hurt and confused feelings always got in the way.

When she got home around 9, since her shift as a waitress lasted longer than usual, she changed into boy briefs and a tank top that hugged her curves and skin.

She went to bed early until she heard her door opening.

"Mom, I said I don't feel good. Go back to the guy you were with."

She felt the footsteps go in her room and she sighed and sat up.

"Mom, I said..." Nyla stopped talking when she saw who it was.

"What are you doing here?" Part of her felt relieved yet angry at the same time.

Jake sighed and stood near the closed door.

"I came to see you."

"Ok, you saw me. Now, you can go." Her voice was bitter and she hated it but she didn't care.

She was confused and he was not helping because he looked incredibly hot and she wanted to run into his arms because she missed his scent.

"Nyla..." He sighed.

"What? What do you want? Haven't you fucked up my life enough already?" She asked, avoiding his gaze.

"Nyla, I just wanted to say..."

"What? That you're sorry? That it was a mistake? Well, sorry isn't going to fix this."

"No. I just wanted to say goodbye."

That definitely got her attention.

"What?" She said as she stood up, confused. "Why?"

"Because I made you feel like you had no choice. I was selfish and hoped that you would pick your demon side for me but the way you're acting is telling me otherwise. I came to say goodbye to you, Nyla because I can't be with a human."

Nyla heart heaved and she felt tears in her eyes. She didn't want him to go even if they weren't talking.

But it did make sense. Without him, it would make her choice easier with no one interfering.

But her heart and body was aching for Jake and she didn't want to lose him.

But her hurt emotions made her push him away and she was so confused, hurt and angry that she was taking it out on Jake.

"Then, go! Go! I don't want you!" She hissed while her body hurt at saying the words that left her lips.

His face was cleaned with no emotion and he didn't say anything.

He just stared at her.

She pointed at the door. "Out."

When he didn't move, she marched within range and whipped the pillow against him. "I said get out of my room, you lying, traitorous—"

He wrestled the pillow out of her grasp and walked her backwards until she came up against the wall, his motorcycle boots flush against her toes.

She was drawing breath to finish her sentence and call him the worst name she could possibly think off, when Jake tugged on the waistband of her underpants and pulled her even closer. His jade green eyes were now liquid, his breathing slow and deep. She stood that way, suspended between him and the wall, her pulse stepping up as she became more aware of his body and the masculine scent of leather and mint lingering on his skin.

She felt her resistance start to ebb away. Suddenly, and without heeding anything but her own desire, she curled her fingers into his shirt and pulled him the rest of the way against her.

It felt so good to have him close again.

She'd missed him so much, but she hadn't realized just how much until this moment.

"Don't make me regret this," She said, breathless.

"You haven't regretted me once." He kissed her, and she answered so hungrily she thought her lips would bruise. She pushed her fingers up through his hair, clutching him closer.

Her mouth was all over his, chaotic and wild and starved. All the messy and complicated emotions she'd gone through since he told her the truth dropped away as she drowned herself in the crazed and compulsive need to be with him. His hands were under her tank, expertly sliding to the small of her back to hold her against him. She was trapped between the wall and his body, fumbling at the buttons on his shirt, her knuckles brushing solid muscle beneath.

She rucked his shirt down off his shoulders. She couldn't resist him. All she could think was about Jake.

Jake met her halfway, pulling his arms free from the sleeves and tossing the shirt aside. She slid her hands along perfectly sculpted muscle that sent a ripple of mania through her.

She didn't care about her 18th birthday.

She simply wanted him. _Now._

He lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She saw his gaze cut to the dresser, then the bed, and her heart flipflopped with desire.

Rational thought had abandoned her.

All she knew was that she would do whatever it took to hang on to this unhinged high.

He stroked his mouth across her lips, assessing her with his eyes.

Desire melted through her, hot and urgent.

She wanted him. Right now.


	11. Jake 10

Jake laid her on her bed and used his powers to lock the door and take off his shoes and socks.

Jake crawled over her, admiring her lack of clothing and kissed her, all over her neck, collarbone, and shoulders while slipping his hand under her shirt.

He made his way to her mouth and she couldn't help but moan against his lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him, her body molding perfectly into his. The warmth of his skin burned through her shirt and excitement fluttered in her belly.

He felt her warmth and he sucked on her bottom lip, silently asking for permission to enter.

She moaned and opened her mouth. When she parted her mouth, he kissed her deeper, slowly exploring the taste of her mouth.

His hands move to her waist, underneath her shirt and she was suddenly replaced by an all consuming need to touch him.

Her fingers were sensually touching his muscled chest and stomach. He groaned and slid a hand up her back, leaving a tingling trail of goose bumps up her spine. She whimpered in his mouth.

"I'm nervous." She whispered as she pulled back.

"Shh," Jake whispered as he kissed her. "Don't worry. I know what to do. Just let me take care of you."

She nodded and Jake kissed her hungrily.

She felt hot-ridiculously hot.

His hands moved to her belly. Then slowly, they drifted upwards, passed the cottony swell of her bra, his fingers hooking onto the top of the lacy cups.

His fingers traced the bra straps up to her shoulders, so agonizingly slow that she thought she might faint from anticipation. She felt his fingertips slip the straps off her shoulders and she shivered.

His hands moved down to her shirt, and slowly pushed it up and out and tossed it aside along with her bra that he had unclasped.

He saw her beautiful tattoo on her lower hip.

She moaned as he traced the tattoo with his tongue.

When he looked up at her and moved his hands up her body, she sucked in her breath and held it, when she felt his touch on the smooth curves of her breasts.

Her whole body shuddered. "Your body...it's perfect."

His thumbs were rubbing her nipples harder now, and she felt the pulsing liquid heat in her body accumulate and pool between her.

He pulled her towards him, his lips crushing hers.

Her hands were on his hips, pulling his pelvis into her. They both groaned. His lips trailed over her neck biting along her throat. She felt him through his pants, big and hard, pressing into a spot so sweet, she let out a moan.

Her hands grasped his waist, pulling herself harder into him. Her hips begun to move on their own accord, as she pressed and rubbed against him, desperate to relieve some of the aching pressure.

His hands were in the crook of her hips, his grip was firm as he ground his pelvis in hers, matching the rhythm of her body.

Her voice was mumbling incoherently in his ear. She felt like she was on fire.

His hand traveled to her back, tracing the edge of her underpants and slipped past the waistband, down her bare skin. She arched her back instinctively, her body curling towards his touch.

She waited, until finally, his fingers touched hot, slick flesh. She cried out, unable to comprehend the sensations she was feeling-so good but still not enough.

Jack groaned as his fingers explored her sensitive parts. His fingertip coaxed and circled her entrance, dipping a little then pulling out, drawing out wet heat from inside her.

She was moaning and grasping his shoulders, kissing his neck. Again, he dipped his fingertip a little bit further and pulled it out. He did it again and again, going a little deeper with every small stroke, until his finger was completely inside her.

Nyla was whimpering and gasping and panting, her body moving as his touch enticed and ignited every nerve in her body.

She reached between their bodies, her hand finding the hard bulge in his pants. He growled and strained against her. His lips and his hands and his body arousing her so badly she thought she was going to lose her mind.

She grabbed his erection and squeezed gently. He groaned in her ear as she continued to gently squeeze and move him and up, giving him pleasure.

His fingers began to move inside her in long, tender strokes and she moaned and groaned, "You're so wet, Nyla," He growled. "And tight."

He pulled his finger out a little, and then slipped a second finger inside her. He watched her face closely and saw her close her eyes as she made a sound of pleasure.

He pushed a little deeper, feeling the barrier just past her entrance. "Deeper, Jake…" she moaned as she squirmed against his hand.

They were breathing heavily, moaning as he continued to stretch and arouse her, wanting her to yell out his name.

Her hips were moving on his hand as he circled her sweet, sensitive spot.

He groaned as he felt her walls contract and mold around his fingers.

He moved them gently inside, groaning as she moaned in his ear and whispering words that aroused him.

He kissed her neck and used his other hand to play with her breast.

She gasped as he massaged her nipple and she arched her back into him.

"F-faster," she could barely get the word out. She kept squeezing and rubbing his erection, loving his fullness that she so desperately wanted him inside her.

He complied only too willingly and moved his fingers faster feeling the increase in her movements.

He knew she was close, her breathing ragged, her increase in her movements, his own hips thrusting into her hand.

He was groaning against her neck and shoulders and her warmth seeped into him.

"I want your skin against mine," he breathed, drawing her to him.

His right hand wandered near her waist, sliding up. He brushed past her breasts.

She moaned, her mind was filled with lust. Jake trailed kisses from her collarbone to the valley of her breasts. She arched her back, wanting as much contact as possible.

His right hand grabbed her left leg, slowly sliding up to her core. It was torture, filling her with desire to have him in her desperately.

She gasped as she felt his need rub against her inner thigh. His hand slid up against her body, catching her breast in one of his hands, his lips traveling downwards against her throat, sucking.

"Oh…_yes_…" she moaned as she pressed against his hip, desperate for contact. He quickly and swiftly removed her underpants and tossed it aside.

She felt something press hard against her pelvis, his nose rubbing underneath her chin. "Do you feel that, Nyla…?" he murmured. "That's how I'm going to push you over the edge…" He bit her neck teasingly.

Her fists tangled in his hair as she tried to pull him even closer.

Jake could feel his member throbbing in his constrictive jeans. Nyla reached for his belt and zipper, freeing him from his confines.

Nyla aided him on slipping them off, tossing them across the floor to join her clothes.

He mounted her again, kissing her passionately, taking her breasts in his hands. They were soft yet firm, cushiony. He broke away from her mouth leaving her gasping madly, and began to trace his tongue down her neck, slowly to her chest down to her tattoo then back to her breasts.

Jake took one into his mouth, sucking and biting softly on her erect nipple while his other hand massaged the other.

She simply could not help it. Moaning, her back arched to give him more, and he gladly took it, his other hand now slipping under her to keep her back arched as he carried on sucking.

Slowly, he moved to the other. Her breathing was erratic as he massaged her back down gently, and returned his position on top of her. Kissing her again, his hands slipped lower, tickling over her flat stomach as it moved further down.

"_Yes_," She moaned out.

She shivered again. Gently, he rested one of his hands on her hips, stroking lightly as his other carried on downwards until it reached her inner thighs. She moaned as his thumbs stroked soft, sensitive skin.

His mouth broke away from her, and stared at her eyes filled with lust and hunger.

Slowly, he felt her hands running down his chest and he shivered as bolts of pure pleasure shot through him.

Jake moved back on top of her slowly, straddling her.

Moving down to kiss in her neck again, he managed to use his knee to spread her legs, her eyes closing in nervousness.

He kissed her neck softly as he shifted his body. At the feel of his member resting just against her opening, she moaned, her eyes widening. She wanted him in her. Her whole body was craving him, her vagina begging to be filled.

He turned her face to press his lips against the small hollow under her ear. "Ready?" He whispered.

Normally, Jake wouldn't care but with Nyla it was different and he knew why.

Jake had a woman who loved him

"I'm scared..." She breathed out.

Jake kissed her pulse point. He kissed it again. Again. And again and Nyla couldn't help but moan.

"Don't worry. Just concentrate on my touch. Just...my...touch." Jake murmured as he ran his hands up her sides, his thumbs reaching the curve of her breasts.

She only nodded, closing her eyes again.

His head touched her opening, and slowly he slipped inside her. She gasped suddenly, causing him to stop.

"Shh, its okay." He whispered in her ear as he gripped her back, hugging him to her.

"It's okay, Nyla. It's almost over."

He kissed her again, and she nodded in response. She gripped his shoulders as he carried on pushing into her. She tried not to whimper, but it was hard.

It hurt... a lot.

Her tightness was killing him as he slid into her, the way she kept tightening as she got nervous almost driving him over the edge.

He just wanted to ram into her. Soon, he was fully submerged, breaking through the last small wall blocking them. She whimpered. They were both panting heavily.

"Nyla?" He asked softly as he looked down at her.

"Can you...give me a minute?" She gasped out.

Jake leaned down and placed his forehead against hers.

"Tell me when you're ready..."

He stayed like that for a moment, simply inside her, waiting for her to get accustomed to his size. She herself wasn't sure if she was going to carry on. It felt weird but she was getting used to it.

She kissing him as she whispered against his lips; "I'm okay... I'm ready..." He nodded, his hands tightening on her sides as hers did the same wrapped around his shoulders.

Slowly, he began to pull out. She gasped as his length rubbed against her clit, causing a string of moans and groans escape from their both of their lips.

As he moved back in, she couldn't help but moan as it happened again. Becoming encouraged by her moaning, he began to set a pace.

The love they had was like fire—it burned and consumed, almost painful in its intensity. Almost unbearable in its pleasure.

Her finger nails dug into his back as the pain was replaced by a pleasure that shook her. Lifting his head, he moved away from her neck to look into her eyes.

He's never experienced this intense and emotional sex with anyone.

He knew it was because of their love, and he was going to take advantage of their love and push her over the edge.

He stared at her eyes while thrusting into her. This time he sat up on top of her rocking.

He enjoyed the feeling of staring into her lustful eyes filled with love as he thrusted into her.

He loved the sounds of pleasure escaping from her lips and when she started to close her eyes, he would tell her to look into his eyes as he made love to her.

"No, don't close your eyes. Look at me. Look at me when I'm making love to you." He demanded softly.

He wanted to see how he affected her like she affected him.

They gazed into each other's eyes as his pace began to speed up, and soon she began to move with him.

Her hips began to thrust up against him back, their hips grinding together as she began to tremble more. "F...Faster... _harder_." She begged, and he complied only too willingly.

He clasped his hands with hers and placed them on the sheets under them with their fingers entwined.

He looked into her eyes as he thrusted into her deeper and deeper.

She was openly moaning now, whispering his name as well as other things.

"Oh, yes, Jake..._yes_."

"Yes, Nyla..." He gasped. His rhythm had gone completely, and instead he was now merely pulling almost all the way out before ramming back into her.

Her moans had become screams, and he himself had begun to growl.

Her legs wrapped around him, urging him deeper.

He tightened his grip on her hands, feeling the increase of the intensity in his emotions.

"…_Yes_..._Nyla_..." He groaned out, his breathe hitching.

She moaned with him, thrusting up with him. He rammed into her harder, and she began to cry out.

He grunted when she moved her hips with him harder and harder and whispered dirtily in his ear.

They both began to feel it, the unexplainable light that began to burn inside them.

It filled them with so many sensations, causing her to tighten her legs around him tighter and he began to tighten his grip on her hands as he moved inside her causing Nyla's body moving up and down by his force.

Nyla felt like she was on fire. She was experiencing too many sensations, too many emotions and Jake moving inside her harder and harder was threatening to push her over the edge.

Jake kissed her hard on the lips and slipped his tongue against hers.

Nyla wanted to wrap her arms around his neck, clutch him closer but when Jake felt her arms struggle against him, Jake pressed his body against hers and tightened his grip on her hand.

He felt her breasts and nipples against his chest and he groaned against her mouth.

He grunted everytime when he felt her hip join his with fierce determination.

They both tried to hold on as long as they could but Jake sucked on her pulse point as he thrusted into her even harder and faster.

Nyla tried to hold on but it was impossible and she could no longer bear it and she gave up resisting as he did the same.

The light exploded inside of them, causing an overwhelming surge of emotions and sensations to wash over them.

It was beautiful and intense and passionate, something Jake never experienced with anyone.

When the effects began to fade, he realized they were both shaking and panting hard as if they had run a marathon.

Her legs were still wrapped around him and his hands were still clasped with hers.

He placed his forehead against her, kissing her nose, eyelids and cheeks.

He couldn't speak, it was too intense and he didn't want to ruin this bliss moment.

He couldn't explain it if he could.

Slowly, she released her legs and he let go of her hands as he pulled out of her.

He felt like he was walking on air.

He leaned over her and brushed back her hair and kissed her softly on her lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Easy, angel." He murmured against her lips.

He felt strangely relaxed and he wanted to hold her against him.

"I love you, Jake" Her voice was hoarse from the shouting.

He smiled. He knew what love was and she had taught him these past weeks.

He never wanted to be away from her and no matter what choice she chose, he would always be with her.

He placed her face close to hers, the tip of their noses touching.

He tried the words in his mind, then formed the words on his lips and when he looked into her eyes, her beautiful hazel eyes filled with love and patience, he said the words.

"I love you, Nyla." It felt funny but he felt strangely enlightened when he said it.

Jake buried his face in the curve of her shoulder, his hands flexing over her body. He gave a low groan. "I love you Nyla," he murmured into her hair. "I'm happier right now than I ever remember being. No matter what side you choose, I'll always be with you. I'll take care of you." He repeated this because it was the truth.

Nyla smiled and pressed her lips against his.

"I love you, Jake. I choose you. I'll choose my Demon side. When I'm 18 and have to choose. I'll choose you because I love you. I'll always love you. Wherever you go, I'll always love you no matter what. It will always be you. Don't ever say goodbye to me. Never." She said to him.

He was shocked at what she said, she still wanted to be with him even though she knew he was a demon and she was a demi-child.

"And if you die, then I'll go with you. I'll touch your hand and let you take me to death because I'm in love you, Jake. I'll always love you and I want to be with you."

He knew she was telling the truth, he just knew.

And for the first time in his life, he let a tear escape.

"I won't ever leave you, Nyla." He said softly.

Only Nyla saw his vulnerability, only _she_ saw his weaknesses and only Nyla would know his deepest desires.

She kissed his tear away and trailed kisses down to his lips.

"Shh," she whispered. "It's okay. It'll be okay. You have me."

Jake looked upon the naked girl laying underneath him with honesty and love and he immediately kissed her with all the love in his heart.


	12. Nyla 11

Nyla felt better than she ever had in her whole life.

She knew she should've been mad at Jake but she just couldn't.

Especially not after last night when he made her so fucking good.

She felt a little sore but she just took some pills.

She didn't go to school because she didn't want to go anymore.

Why should she when she was going with Jake to Hell to become a full demon?

She sighed as she turned on her iPod that was connected to her speakers.

Jake wasn't here at the moment since he said he had to prepare her arrival down in Hell.

Jake was really caring with her which was odd for him.

This morning Jake checked on her, asking if she was okay, if it hurt.

She had smiled at him and pulled her naked body over him.

Jake widened his eyes then he clasped his arms around her waist.

"I'm fine, Jake. Just a little sore but I'm good."

Jake brushed her hair back and cupped her cheek.

She leaned into his touch.

"Are you sure? I mean, since..."

"Jake!" She gasped. "I'm fine!"

She laughed but felt touched by his worry.

She leaned down to kiss him long and hard, slipping her tongue against his.

Jake kissed her back and ran his hands up and down her back sensually.

She felt his touch and pressed her body tighter against his, her hips meeting his snugly.

She moaned when she felt his hands cup her ass and squeeze.

She felt herself heat up.

Her hands had gone down to his sides, skimming his skin and he shifted his body at her touch and grunted.

"Easy angel." He said against her lips as he moved his hands to rub her arms. "It's a bit soon for us to make love again, you're still sore."

She sighed softly and sat up.

"Right. Sorry." She said as she stretched.

She saw Jake's eyes linger on her breasts and body and she smiled at him.

"Like something you see?" She said to him.

Jake had his arms clasped behind his head and his eyes were mischievous.

"Maybe. You know I'm not sure. I'm going to have to give them a good squeeze to make sure they're still good..."

Jake said as he undid his arms from behind his head and reached out for her breasts.

She laughed and smacked his hands away.

"They're still the same." She said.

Jake looked at her curiously and she sensed something from him.

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing, angel. Just looking at you."

She frowned at him and she saw him smile.

When she opened her mouth to say something, Jake thrusted her hips up against her and she jumped and sat right back down on his groin.

She placed her hands on his stomach when she jumped down.

"Jake!" She scolded at him.

He smiled at her cockily and replied.

"Angel, I'm just testing something." He said as he pulled her down and kissed her.

"Don't worry. I have some ideas for us when you get better." He murmured against her lips and she smiled.

"I can't wait."

They kissed softly and tenderly for a long time until Jake left.

Nyla started cleaning out her room to see what she would take until she heard Begging by Madcon and she immediately got the image of the break dancing moves she learned by watching the TV.

She was dressed comfortably with gray sweat pants that hung low on her hips and rolled up to her knees, a tight black T-shirt and sneakers.

She started to dance along the music and sing along.

She copied the exact movements that showed on the movie step up 3.

She imagined an audience in front of her and she danced.

She popped, locked, dropped, flipped, and twisted her body naturally.

As the song started to end, she grabbed her hair and lifted it up and moved from side to side with her head, her eyes closed.

When the last two beats ended she let go of her hair and twirled, her hair covering her face.

She was breathing hard and chuckled because she felt good.

Really good.

"You know, you look hot dancing like that. You should dance for me like that."

Nyla jumped with her heart in her throat and saw Jake jumping in through her open window.

"Jake!" She said angrily. "You scared the crap out of me. How long were you there?"

She turned and started rummaging her bookshelves.

"Uh, since that song started."

She felt herself blush.

"Why didn't you say anything or you know walk through the door, like a _normal_ person."

"Angel, we both know I'm not a normal person."

She felt Jake move behind her, his hands on her waist, his voice soft in her ear.

Nyla turned, absorbing the heat of his body.

Jake tipped her chin up and kissed her.

The kiss was warm and sent a shiver of pleasure through her. His hair was damp from his shower and she could smell a faint trace of soap. Their mouths slipped over each other as Jake's arms enveloped her, holding her with an intensity that only made her want to sink deeper into him.

He sucked her bottom lip, and she felt his mouth smile against hers. He swept her hair aside and kissed her just above the collarbone. He nibbled at her ear, then sank his teeth into her shoulder. She hung her fingertips on his waistband, tugging him closer.

Jake let her and pushed his body against hers.

She felt hot and wanted Jake to be to near her as much as possible.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged him closer.

He followed her and pushed her against the bookshelves and locker his arms around her waist.

He felt her hands tangle themselves into his hair as whimpered in his mouth.

He grunted when she pressed her pelvis against his.

He felt his arousal spike and he wanted to have her again but she was still sore and he had to wait if he didn't want her to feel pain.

He wanted to make her feel good.

"Easy, angel." He whispered as he pulled back and kissed her neck.

"Sorry,"

"It's alright. No one can resist me for long." He whispered in her ear and she shivered.

"So, um, are things...you know ready for tomorrow?" She asked softly.

She still couldn't believe it but she felt comfortable with her choice, she felt a sense of home.

"Yeah, they're getting it ready." Jake replied as he held her hand and dragged her to the bed.

He sat down and sat her on his lap.

"Tomorrow, we'll go. You and me. Anytime before midnight."

She smiled, turned and hugged him.

"Jake, I'm a little scared. What if your people don't like me? You have lovers there who want you all to themselves and stuff like that." She asked as she straddled his lap.

Jake placed his hands on her hips.

"So, you're not worried about going to Hell but you're worried if people will like you?"

"Well, yeah. I'm going to be with you as your Queen like you told me last night. I'm worried that I won't be good." She answered.

Jake smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Nyla, you're wonderful. You're stronger that any full demon down in Hell. They're nearly as strong as mine and I'm the prince of darkness and I want someone to rule by my side. It's not like how humans perceive it. We'll still do the same things, we're just more powerful and I'll be in charge of everything. I'll just need your opinion and sometimes you'll need to visit our people from time to time." Jake continued to go on about her position and everything and she groaned and stood up.

She was feeling stressed out just by hearing this.

Jake stopped talking and stood up.

"Nyla, you don't have to worry about that right now. You just need to worry about adjusting in Hell."

Nyla felt better and looked up at him.

"You'll fit in immediately. Trust me, love." He whispered as he placed his hands on her shoulders and placed his forehead against hers.

She breathed his leather and mint scent and closed the distance between them by kissing him.

"I hope so." She whispered.

"I know so." Jake said as he tugged her to bed. "Come here."

She snuggled into his arms and felt him hold her closer.

Jake kissed her softly and brushed back her hair. "You'll do great. I'll be with you."

She looked at him and moved on top of him.

"I know you will." She whispered as she leaned down against him.

He smiled and locked his arms around her waist.

"I know you know." He replied and met her lips in a searing, passionate kiss.


	13. Jake 12

Jake was anxious and giddy.

Tonight, he was going back to his home, but not alone.

He was going back with Nyla.

Today was a perfect day.

He and Nyla had caused mishap and mayhem.

Her demon side was almost complete.

They cursed at teachers, ripped up their tests and everyone else's.

They walked out of class and used their powers to open all the lockers and have the stuff thrown out onto the floor.

They went to the bathrooms and caused the pipes to break and have the toilets overflood.

They made symbols on the walls of the school and floors.

They broke windows and lockers.

They destroyed the school and messed up some students cars.

They created mishaps on the streets and innocent bystanders.

They had caused destruction. When Jake went to cause bigger problems such as causing deaths and buildings to fall, Nyla continued to cause mishaps and misery.

Right now, they had just finished setting fire to three buildings.

Jake sensed her demon side was enjoying this destruction as much as Jake did.

Nyla was at her home, throwing away everything in a fire she set up in the backyard.

Nyla decided not to take anything with her to Hell.

Jake would provide everything for her.

She was now tossing the last things in the fire and he saw her body hummed with excitement.

She walked over to Jake and placed her arms around his neck lazily.

Her eyes were twinkling with desire and he found it alluring and it aroused him.

He was leaning back on his motorcycle while she was in between his legs.

"So," she said her voice husky and it turned him on even more. "What about we go and..."

Her fingers were walking on his chest and she was whispering near his ear and pressing her pelvis against his.

"Go to that hotel you said was ready for us and have a little..._fun_?" She whispered against his ear, licking the outer rim.

She was slowly moving against him and he groaned when he felt her hand grab him hard and moving him up and down, giving him pleasure.

Jake wanted her so badly right now but he wanted to take her in Hell.

"I have a few ideas of my own back in Hell..." He whispered as he fondled her chest and she arched to give him more.

He kissed her neck and pulled her to him.

She moaned and wrapped her hands in his hair. "Jake, can we go already? I might have to rape you if we wait anymore."

Jake chuckled and kissed her softly.

"It's going to take a day or two to adjust, until then you may experience some disorientation or a dry throat." He explained.

She nodded eagerly. "Anything else?"

Jake turned around in his motorcycle, getting ready. "Just stick by me and I'll teach you what to do."

"Okay."

"Hop on," Jake said as he turned on the engine and felt her get on. "And hold on tight."

She pressed herself against his back as tightly as she could.

She held him tightly around his waist and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Jake." She whispered as she kissed his cheek.

He turned and saw her looking at him lovingly.

His heart sped up and he revved the engine.

"I love you, Nyla." He said and kissed her.

She settled back and he drove off.

He was excited, anxious and a little worried.

Worried since there was one ex-lover who wanted him more than anything else and would do everything in her power to get rid of competition.

He didn't think much of it since Nyla could take care of herself.

Her powers were almost at its peak. She just needed to get to Hell so her human side can be gone.

They rode on for a while, wind whipping against their hair.

Jake wanted to show Nyla off to everyone in the third circle where he reigned.

He wanted to let the demons know she was his and no one could lay a hand on her except him.

But more than anything he wanted to be alone with her.

Jake created a portal and the earth shook.

Nyla tightened her grip on him.

"Hold on, we're going home!" Jake yelled as the highway split open and a roaring sound echoed.

He drove through the split highway and drove under it, drove all the way to Hell.


	14. Nyla 13

Nyla was now a full demon and she enjoyed every minute of it.

Her powers were strengthening as Jake taught her how to control them.

Jake had everything for her. A servant named Hannah and Tucker who watched over her when Jake was gone or in a meeting.

Jake was showing her off, having her dresses made especially to accentuate her beauty even more.

Only Nyla could call him if he was in a meeting and if he was really busy, he didnt want to be interrupted.

But if it was Nyla, he immediately put the meeting on hold to talk to her.

She felt like a queen. Jake treated her like a queen and gave her time to adjust to Hell.

Hell was similar to earth except Hell had public tortures and burning and demons hiding behind their human masks.

They were so grotesque and ugly they were forced to use their human masks but some really didn't care.

When Jake sent word for her asking her to meet him someplace or dress a specific way, she'd listen.

He took her to parties and balls, taking her to meet his people.

They hadn't made love since they came back, only hot heavy make out sessions that would be interrupted.

But tonight, she sent Hannah and Tucker away for privacy.

One door led to a bedroom, another led to her clothes, another to a bathroom.

Jake was coming to her hotel room and stay with her all night long.

Since he was prince of darkness, he had a lot of things to do especially since he came back.

Tonight she chose a simple shirt and jeans.

She was anxious to have him in bed with him on top of her, his fingers entwined with hers, tightening his grip on her as he would thrust in her.

She moaned at the idea and felt the door open.

Jake didn't bother knocking. He never did and she didn't mind.

She saw him come in dressed in a simple black t-shirt and jeans.

"Jake," She whispered as he closed and locked the door and walked to her.

"I missed you, Nyla." Jake replied as he pulled her to him and held her.

"Where's Hannah and...?"

"I sent them away for tonight. It's been so long since we did anything." She whispered hungrily and kissed his jaw.

"Nyla..." He whispered and looked at her.

She could see the lust and desire in his eyes.

They were no longer green since he was back in Hell.

They were now the color of dried blood.

She didn't mind. It actually suited him.

He leaned down and with one sweep of his lips, she felt her arousal spike.

She felt his hands sliding down her back, gripping her ass to lift her up and press her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist, giving in to the temptation that had been rising since she got here.

She kissed him back.

She moaned, his hands slid up her sides and under her shirt, she buried her hands in his hair again and the kiss grew rougher. His tongue moved along hers, dominating and possessive. She gasped and moaned, making little noises of pleasure that made her so vocal...

He lifted her more, swinging them around and to the other side of the room. He fiddled with a door until they tumbled inside, all the while still kissing. Her hands roamed down his neck, over his shoulders, and up and down his back. He made it to the bed and they tumbled down onto it. She tugged at his shirt as he knelt over her, lifting it enough to run her hands up his stomach and chest.

Jake was lean but muscular and she enjoyed the view.

Hands cupped her breasts. She gasped and arched into the touch with her eyes fluttering closed. His palms caressed her nipples through the thin material of her bra and Jake let out a low growl that was half moan.

She opened her eyes to see him watching her intently. Then one hand slipped under the bottom of her bra and his fingers pinched her nipple experimentally. She cried out, pressing into the touch. He removed his hands and she murmured her disappointment until he tugged at her shirt to remove it. Once gone, he worked on her bra while she removed his shirt as well. Soon, he was pressing his bare chest to her own. She squirmed beneath him as his hot breath ghosted over her ear.

"You drive me crazy, Nyla." He murmured, hands running all over her exposed skin as she ran hers up his arms, exploring every dip and curve.

"Jake..." she mumbled, boldly running her tongue over the curve where shoulder met neck impatiently. He ran his tongue over the shell of her ear in response and she shivered in delight.

He undid her jeans then, and she lifted her hips to allow him to tug them down. He pulled her panties with them as well, then sat back and stared.

"Nyla..." he breathed. She met his gaze and found hunger and passion and possession there.

"Jake?"

"Yes?" He asked as she reached up for him, drawing him down.

"Take me." He obliged, one hand running up the inside of her thigh. She arched into his touch and he paid attention on her neck. She unbuttoned his jeans and started to pull them down. He stepped from the bed and her gaze was drawn to how the muscles of his chest and stomach flexed as he moved.

He stepped out of his pants and his boxers beneath. He was crawling back onto the bed moments later, his body covering hers and Jake buried his hands in her hair and kissed her possessively again. His hips settled in the cradle of her thighs and he began to grind against her in a slow, tortuous way. He changed the angle of his hip and—

"Oh _Jake_!" She gasped. He traced his tongue down her chest, and his hips kept thrusting slowly, lazily against her clit. She tried to rock her own hips and speed things up, but he only increased the weight on her hips, pinning them still as he languidly moved. His tongue flicked over one nipple. "Jake, _please_—"

"Please what, Nyla?" he practically moaned out.

"I need... I need..." She couldn't even speak.

"What do you need Nyla?" he ran his tongue up the underside of her breast. "You'll need to tell me."

Jake was teasing, letting her know he was in charge in bed.

She attempted to glare down at him but he moved his hips against her and she couldn't fight him.

"I need you!"

Jake adjusted himself so that he was pressing firmly against her entrance. "Is this where you need me, Nyla?"

She nodded frantically, arching her hips up, trying to get more of him.

"You need to tell me, Nyla."

"I-I need you i-inside me...Jake _please_." The stutter was of desperate need.

He pressed a demanding kiss to her lips before mumbling "Whatever you _need_, Nyla."

He thrusted into her.

She cried out.

Soon enough they built up a rhythm. She could feel that familiar pressure building up in her stomach, and she was determined _not_ to let it fizzle out. Jake was determined, too, as he lifted her hips to change the angle of his thrust deeper. She met each thrust as best she could, and soon she was reaching the peak of her pleasure.

She wasn't going to let it end, no, this time she would—

Jake's hand slipped between them and his fingers caressed her clit, deliberately bringing her over the edge. She opened her mouth to scream as her orgasm hit her, but Jake covered her mouth with his hand and she was crying her orgasm into his skin even as he kept thrusting.

Moments later he came too, his thrusts speeding erratically until with a growl he came.

They stood like that until the effects wore out.

He was still inside of her and pulled out.

"I hope...that this makes up for the week." Jake whispered as he kissed her lovingly.

"Oh _fuck_ yes!" She yelled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"And I want more..." She said as she kissed him hungrily and Jake response was running his hand in between them...


	15. Jake 14

Jake was trying to make Nyla happy but the woman refused to listen to him.

Asia, an obsessed demon who followed his footsteps like a shadow hoping to have sex with him like many others, was constantly putting the moves on him.

Nyla had walked in at a bad moment and Asia took it to her advantage to make Nyla angry which wasn't a good idea.

Asia flung herself at Jake, kissed him and had grabbed his dick.

To anyone who didn't see what happened before, it would look like they were getting ready to have sex.

And _that's_ was what Asia wanted Nyla to think.

He felt her anger spike and she cursed at Asia.

Nyla flung herself at her, yanking her off of him and slamming her against the wall, cracking the wall.

"Get this straight, slut! He has me and I'm _his_ queen! I'm _his_ lover! Lay one hand on him again and I'll rip your face apart and feed it to the hounds!" Nyla's voice was so dark and menacing, Jake was surprised to hear this side of her.

Asia fought against her but Nyla was as strong as Jake and Nyla slammed her against the wall again.

"Now, run off before I kill you." Asia, for the first time, showed fear.

Now, Jake was trying to convince Nyla nothing was going to happen or had happened but she kept telling him he was lying.

"You were going to fuck her!" She yelled angrily.

Jake was losing his patience.

"Tell me the truth. You were, weren't you? You probably did fuck her!"

Jake snapped his head at her. Enough was enough.

"Well, then. I'm going to prove you wrong." He threatened and moved to her so fast she didn't have time to react. He placed a light kiss bellow her ear and she let out a shaky breath. She knew Jake was telling the truth but like always, her emotions blinded her to the truth.

Jake was determined to prove Nyla wrong. He was going to tease her in the most torturous ways possible until she admitted it. If she told him to stop, he would, but he didn't think she would be able to get the words out.

"S-so what are you gonna do? R-rape me?" Nyla asked weakly. She wasn't actually afraid he would, but she thought that maybe it would get him to stop kissing her neck so she'd be able to have a coherent thought.

He chuckled and started nuzzling her neck with his nose, causing her to shiver. "I won't need to," he whispered. "If at any time you want me to stop, all you have to do is say so. Without stuttering, you always stutter when you're aroused, so how am I supposed to believe you if you do?"

Jake's hot breath tickled Nyla's skin as he spoke as she fisted the material of her jeans to keep herself from groaning in pleasure. She would _not_ give him the satisfaction of her vocalizing how good it felt. He made a trail of hot kisses along her neck and down to her throat where he stopped to suck on her pulse point. Nyla felt her skin grow hot and had to bite back a moan that threatened to escape her lips. Jake's lips were silky and warm and his tongue flicked across her skin in the most pleasurable ways.

Jake picked her up by the back of her smooth thighs and brought her over to their bed in the hotel room, positioning them so she was laying down on her back with him holding her wrists above her head, resting his body on top of hers. Still pinning her arms above her head and sucking on her neck, he reached down to un-do his belt, slowly pulling it through the hoops.

Once off, he used it to restrain her wrists to the head board so she couldn't push him away. She needed to say, without stuttering, that she wanted him to stop, not push him away. That would be cheating. Jake didn't like to be cheated. Nyla's breaths came in shallow pants, the feeling of his frame covering her sent a wave of excitement through her.

Her skin burned wherever he touched her and she had to keep reminding herself that she wasn't supposed to be enjoying this, that Jake was going to fuck Asia even if Nyla knew he wasn't and that she needed to tell him to stop.

But for the life of her she couldn't get the words past the lump that had formed in her throat. She would probably be able to choke it out, but not without stuttering, which would do her no good. She knew that she should be scared since Jake was stronger and had her restrained to a bed, but she just couldn't work up the energy to care.

She felt hot- _so_ hot. And she could feel herself becoming wet from Jake's few soft kisses and caresses.

Jake was being so… possessive, so incredibly… _sexy_; she couldn't help herself from enjoying his tender touch.

Jake knew all too well that she wouldn't be able to say anything, but he would still give her the chance. He was going to make every movement slow and deliberate to make sure she had a chance to say stop if she wanted to and to tease her, increasing her pleasure.

He pulled back and there sat a large purple hicky from where he'd been sucking on her. He smiled in satisfaction and looked down at her shirt. He nuzzled her neck with his nose as he ripped her shirt right down the middle. Nyla gasped in surprise. Jake never ripped her clothes and frankly, she enjoyed it.

Jake flung her ripped shirt over the side of the bed. All that kept her covered was the lacy white bra she was wearing. He stared. She was beautiful.

He quickly un-hooked the back clasp of her bra and snapped the straps, tossing it aside with the rest of her clothes. She lay there panting and glaring at up at him, her top half completely exposed. She had to admit, with Jake looking down at her like he wanted nothing more than to devour her, she felt really good that she had the power to do that to him.

He leaned down so that his chest was flush against hers and his mouth was at her ear. Nyla thought she might bite her lip off from trying to smother her moans. The feeling of her chest pressed up against his-even if he did still had shirt on- was incredible. She could feel the defined bumps and curves of his hard muscles.

"Do you believe that I would do this to Asia?" Jake asked in a husky whisper, sending shivers of delight up her spine. Jake noticed and crept one hand up her spine, brushing it lightly with his finger tips, and the other going to the hem of his shirt, pushing up just enough for his bare stomach to press against hers.

She gasped.

"I'm waiting for an answer Nyla," he said, lightly running his teeth down her throat. He heard her smother a moan and applied more pressure. This time, she couldn't contain herself. She let out a loud moan that she hated herself for doing. But Jake couldn't have been more pleased.

"Y-yes, y-you were," she stuttered unconvincingly.

"Really," he breathed. "And this?" Jake ran his tongue gently down her jaw line. She groaned and squirmed beneath him, rubbing their lower halves together. Jake felt a growl rise deep in his throat at the pleasure he was feeling from their hips grinding together.

He pulled back from her neck and moved to her breasts.

Jake licked the small line of space in between her breasts. He heard her smother another moan and moved to lick the underside of her left breast. She didn't even try to keep in her sounds of pleasure.

He gave her nipple a sloppy kiss and ran his hands over her ass. He sucked on her and traced the line of her jeans to the front. Jake slowly undid the button and slid them down her legs. He had them down just past her knees when Nyla started to talk.

"St-st-st-"

"Still can't tell me to stop, can you? You still believe I was going to fuck Asia?"

She attempted to glare down at her but it came off as more of a needier pout. Jake smiled smugly and pulled down her pants the rest of the way, leaving her in just a pair of soaked pink cotton panties. Jake lightly ran his hands down her thigh, brushing them lightly with his finger nails. He blew on her nipple and she gasped.

She let out a shaky moan. "J-jake…"

"Yes?"

"Oh fuck," she breathed. Jake smiled against her nipples.

Jake bit down on her nipple and she let out a shaky breath. "You still believe that I would touch Asia this intimately? Still believe I was going to make her squirm like you are and moan my name over and over like you have?"

"Y-yes, I-I d-do." she lied.

"You stuttered," I teased.

"S-so w-what?"

"Well don't worry, this isn't even half of what I'm going to do to you," Jake whispered. He sat up and looked at her. Her face was divinely flushed and her lip was bright red from being bitten, her gorgeous hazel eyes half lidded and glazed over with pure lust. Jake smirked. "Do you still believe I would make Asia a hot mess like you are?"

"I-I-I," she gulped. "Y-Yes."

"You don't sound so sure about that."

"Y-you w-were g-going to f-fuck h-her ," she accused.

"Really?" Jake asked, a mischievous smile forming on his face. Her eyes flashed with fear and anticipation. He reached down to the hem of her shirt and slowly lifted it up. She watched his muscles flex as he pulled it up past his shoulders and over his head.

Nyla's breathing became shallow as she stared. His pants were next as he snapped the bottom from its slot and pulled down his zipper. Her eyes followed his every move.

"Like what you see?"

She nodded slowly. Jake kicked off his jeans and moved back to his previous position. Nyla's bare skin felt so soft against his that it made Jake's pulse race. Jake felt like all the blood in his body gathered in his veins and shot down to his groin. Jake knew that she could feel his hardness pressing against her.

His hips settled in the cradle of her thighs and moved his hips in languid circles while he kissed from the line of her panties to her flushed cheeks. Nyla tried to meet his thrusts, but Jake just pressed down more of his weight, keeping her there laying still. His forehead rested against hers, his hot breath tickling across her lips.

She tried to tilt her face up and make their lips meet, but Jake pulled back with a smirk, keeping their lips only a centimeter apart. She groaned in frustration and plopped back down, a disappointed pout on her face. Jake leaned back down, pushing his full weight on her so she couldn't move up again.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" Jake asked quietly, lips just brushing against hers as he spoke, sending jolts of electricity down his spine. She whimpered and shook her head.

"No." She glared.

"I'll change your mind." His right hand crept down her stomach and traced the thin line of her panties. Jake pushed the flimsy cloth aside and circled her hot entrance.

She was so wet.

Jake looked her in the eyes. "Do you want me to stop?" The look of desperate need on her face was answer enough for him. He dipped two fingers into her and she cried out.

"Jake! Oh _yes_!" Her body curled into his touch as Jake roughly fingered her. He grunted and pulled his fingers out.

He refused to let her come before admitting that Jake wasn't going to fuck Asia. She whimpered in disappointment.

"Please, Jake," she pleaded.

"Please what, Nyla? You have to tell me what you want," He said, index finger brushing against her clit. Her lower body jerked and Jake had to grit his teeth to keep from moaning.

"I want you to keep going, please don't stop, don't ever stop," she pleaded. Her voice was filled so much want, so much need, that Jake couldn't help but growl possessively.

"You're not stuttering. How can I be sure you really want me to keep going?" Jake questioned, dipping his index finger only two centimeters into her slick entrance. Jake knew she was telling the truth, but he wanted to tease her just a little bit longer.

"I-I want you Jake! P-p-please, Jake, I n-need you."

"Are you sure about that?" Jake asked, running his tongue over the shell of her ear.

"I'm s-sure."

"If you want me to continue, you have to say it." He wanted to hear her say it

"S-say what?" she asked dazedly, distracted by tongue licking the base of her throat.

"Say that I wasn't going to fuck Asia. That we didn't have sex nor planned too," Jake stated. "To get me to keep going, all you have to do is say those words."

"N-no, n-never," she said stubbornly.

I sighed dramatically. "Pity, you could've had yourself a real good time, angel, but instead, you choose to push me away. Oh well, it's your loss, angel."

Jake retracted his hand from her underwear and she grumbled in frustration and disappointment. "No, no p-please, d-don't leave," she begged.

Jake reached for his jeans in a show of leaving. She saw and shook her head wildy-bordering on hysterically. "P-Please Jake, don't leave, I need you."

"You really need me?" She bobbed her head up and down swiftly. Jake dropped his jeans and she sighed in relief. Jake couldn't help but watch her breasts sway as she did. Jake crawled back on top of her and felt her heart race with anticipation. "Say it," Jake whispered, lips a feather away from hers.

"B-but-"

"Nyla," Jake breathed. He tenderly pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth and he could feel her resolve shatter.

"You didn't f-fuck Asia. You weren't p-planning t-to," she stuttered.

"Promise?" Jake asked, hand creeping back down to her most private of places. She whimpered helplessly and squirmed.

"Promise?" Jake repeated. She nodded frantically. "Y-yes, I pr-promise. Please, I need you."

Jake smirked victoriously, having finally gotten her to admit what had become painfully obvious. "Whatever you need, angel." He thrust three fingers inside of her forcefully. Nyla screamed in ecstasy and jerked into his hand.

He pounded on her clit with his thumb to intensify her pleasure.

She was moaning and groaning up a storm and Jake could feel her coming to a finish, her breathing shallow and her demands that Jake go faster and harder were a big hint.

Jake was determined not to let her orgasm fizzle out. Jake bit down on her nipple, pushing her over the edge.

Nyla's orgasm rocked her body as she came onto his hand. "Jake! Jake!_ Jake_!"

He pulled out his hand and crawled over her.

Her cheeks were flushed and she was trembling with the afterschocks of her orgasm.

She was breathing hard and looked at him.

Jake undid the belt and placed his forehead against hers.

"So, are you going to believe me when I say I didn't fuck anyone? That the only person I'll ever make love to is you?" Jake whispered.

She smiled and wrapped her legs and arms around him. "Oh fuck yes!"


	16. Nyla 15

Nyla is looking for Jake. She doesn't care if she's going to interupt their meeting.

She just wants to see him.

She hears voices and walks slowly to a slightly ajar door.

There's screens flashing with images of world wars 1 and 2, assassination and the works.

Someone is speaking. She senses that the meeting is almost over because the demons are restless and looking around.

Nyla sees Jake who's listening intently and her heart speeds up.

She's wearing a black and purple corset that pushes her breasts up.

She's wearing really short shorts and black boots up to her knees.

Her hair is tied up in a sexy ponytail and she makes her way inside.

Everyone stops talking as they look at Nyla appreciatively, especially Jake whose eyes are eyeing her hungrily.

"Hi, Jake." She says, ignoring the murmurs and catcalls.

She straddles Jake's lap in front of everyone.

Jake looks surprised but it quickly goes away into a face of passion and lust.

"Well, then I believe this meeting is adjourned." The guy who was speaking clears his throat and everyone groans and dispatches.

Nyla looks over at them and smiles softly before turning to look at Jake.

She wraps her arms around him lazily and leans down to lick his ear.

"Lucky..."

"I want some of that..."

"Out!" Jake orders not taking his eyes off of Nyla.

When everyone is gone and the door is locked, he pulls Nyla closer and she snuggles deeper into him.

"Angel, not that I don't love seeing you, but what are you doing here? You know that this was an important meeting." He says softly.

Secretly, he was glad because he was thinking about her at the meeting.

"_Was_. Now, let me relax you. You've been in here all day and I miss you." She whispers seductively.

When her lips touch his the slightest bit, a quiet moan escapes from his mouth. His heart beats fast against her palms.

The sweet sound of their lips parting and coming together again is melting her insides.

"Let me taste you," he whispers.

She gets a surge of energy when their tongues meet, wet and slippery and, oh, she wants more.

He cradles her face in his hands and forces her to look into his deep passionate eyes. "You know they're listening."

As a demon, she doesn't care. Demons practically had sex in front of everyone.

Nyla didn't care if they could hear as long as they couldn't see what they were doing.

A pink blush creeps up her cheeks as she reaches behind her head and pulls her hair out of its ponytail. "Then make sure to make me scream."

She shakes out her hair. It falls in a curtain over her shoulders, the ends landing at her waist.

Jake reaches around and grabs her ass, then grinds against her and she starts moving with him.

He pulls her towards him and presses her body to his, his hands feeling up and down her back.

Their heavy breathing is filling the room.

She stills and presses her cheek to his. "Take me, Jake," she whispers in his ear.

His hands inch over to her waist.

"Take it off, angel."

Her hands goes behind her corset and slowly undoes the buttons.

In one swift movement, flicks it off and is naked in front of him.

"You're beautiful."

She leans forward and trails little kisses across his lips. "Your turn," she whispers.

Jake immediately tosses his shirt to the side.

Her fingers trail slow paths up and down his chest. Each touch sears his skin from the inside out.

His fingers weave into her hair and he pulls her towards him.

He needs to taste her again. He needs to feel her soft lips on his.

They start making out like it's the first time and maybe their last, their breaths and tongues colliding almost desperately.

Jake's pulse quickens in hot anticipation as his hands touch the sides of her waist and slide up until his thumbs reach the curve of her breasts.

She moans and arches her chest into his hands, hands that are now groping her chest.

Jake pushes her back onto the table.

She runs her hands up and down his chest, licking his nipples as he pulls down her incredibly short shorts.

She's moaning as he sucks on her nipples and licking his way down her breastbone, stomach and tattoo.

"Yes, Jake." She moans out loud as Jake fingers her roughly, his thumb teasing her clit.

She's arching her hip into his hand as he uses his powers to take off her boots.

She's pulling down the zipper of his jeans and pulls them down to free him.

He groans in her ear, causing her to shiver in pleasure.

She reaches between them and squeezes him, causing Jake to groan and strain against her.

They're moaning and groaning as they play and tease each other until they are overcome by the need to be as one.

Jake lifts her legs to his shoulders and roughly enters her.

She screams in ecstasy as Jake grunts with each thrust he gives.

He's pounding into her as she cries out in pure pleasure.

"Look...at...me." he groans out and when she does, he pounds into her some more.

"Faster!" She yells as she wraps her legs around his waist.

She pounding with him, desperate to hold him into her as long as she can.

He's rubbing her breasts, squeezing her nipples and thrusting into her.

She's close and Jake is biting and licking her entire body.

She's moaning and gasping as each thrust brings her closer and closer to the edge.

She grips him and kisses him desperately and she feels his finger on her clit, pounding on it while he thrusts into her.

She can't do it anymore and with a final scream, she comes and Jake follows after with a growl.

They hear cheers and shouts coming from outside the door.

"Told you." Jake whispers, still inside of her.

"I _did_ say make me scream and you did." She whispers back.

Jake chuckles and kisses her lips tenderly.

"You know, we can continue back at the hotel and I'll really make you scream." Jake says as he pulls out of her.

She pulls him down for another sizzling kiss.

"Well then, I'll be waiting." She whispers as she kisses him again long and hard.


	17. Jake 16

Jake was waiting for Nyla to come back from the club.

She had called him to his meetimg to ask permission to go by herself without guards or servants.

Jake wanted to go or at least send someone because honestly, Nyla was hotter than most demons and more beautiful than Asia.

Jake knew some wanted her but they didn't dare come near her because she was either with a guard or with him.

But she was out there alone and surrounded by demons who wanted to be with her even for a night.

Jake thought he was being ridiculous since Nyla was more than capable of taking care of herself.

But he couldn't help but worry.

So, he ordered Hannah and Tucker away and waited in their hotel room.

It's been hours and Jake was about to go look for her when he heard her come in.

She was dressed modestly but the clothes hugged her skin and complimented her skin.

She was wearing a gray sweatshirt that reached her mid thighs and a black belt around the middle.

She wore black leggings underneath and black heels.

Her hair was perfectly straightened, not a single hair out of place.

And her perfume smacked him in the face and he wanted to devour her right then and there.

She closed the door and walked to him.

"Thought you were going to be in a meeting all day." She asked as she sat down and took off her heels.

Jake followed her every movement. "I was. It finished a couple of hours ago."

"Really? huh? That was fast." She said as she takes off her shirt and puts on one of his shirts.

"Where were you?" He asked.

She shimmies out of her leggings and turns back to face him.

"I told you. I was at Peace."

Jake comes up to her but doesn't hold her.

There was another smell on her clothes and he knew it wasn't hers.

"Who you were with?"

"What is this? Ask 20 questions?" She says, a little miffed.

"Who. Were. You. With.?" He enunciated, slow jealousy rising in him.

"With. People." She enunciates. "Are we done?" She asks, moving past him.

He grabs her arm roughly and pushes her against the wall.

She grunts from the impact but doesn't fight back.

"Jake! What the hell?"

"Answer my question."

"I just did."

"Who were you with? That smell on your shirt isn't yours so tell me."

"If you really want to know, it was some drunk demon and he fell on me when I was dancing. I pushed him off of me and left. Happy?" She said angrily.

Jake stared at her for any trace of a lie but she was telling the truth.

He sighed and let go of her and sat on the edge of the bed.

Nyla looked at him confusedly until realization dawned on her as to why he was acting this way.

"Jake," she said smiling. "By any chance are you, oh I don't know, jealous per chance?"

Jake scoffed and looks the other way.

Okay, so he was a little jealous but he wasn't about admit it.

"No," He answered.

She laughs softly. "Oh my god! You're jealous. I can't believe you're jealous."

"I'm not." Jake countered. He doesn't want to continue this anymore.

She stops laughing then kneels in front of him, placing her hands on his knees.

"Jake," she says lovingly. "You shouldn't feel jealous with me. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know, I trust you but the others..." Jake trailed off.

She smile and slowly moves her hands up his thighs and pushes herself up.

"I love you, Jake. I'll always love you." She whispers as she straddles him.

He immediately locks his arms around her waist and holds her.

"I'm yours, Jake. I'm always yours." She whispers against his ear and places soft kisses down his neck and jaw.

He groans and runs his hands under her shirt.

"You're mine, Angle. Always mine." He whispers as he takes off her shirt and sucks on her neck possessively.

She starts thrusts her hip back and forth and his erection has gone up.

She moans as she feels his erection.

She moves harder into him and Jake is running his hands over her body and kissing her and biting her and he wants more.

She pushes him down and sits up, straddling him.

She takes off his shirt and runs her hands over his body.

Jake groans at her touch and she leans over, licks his nipples and the creases of his abs before leaning over him, her hair tickling his face.

"I'm yours, Jake. Make me yours tonight." She breathes out and kisses him passionately, slipping her tongue firmly against his.

He reaches around her smooth back and unclasps her black bra, pulling down the straps and she moves her chest off slightly so he can take it off before returning her chest to his.

Jake's hands roam the back of her legs and thighs before reaching his destination.

She gasps against his mouth and buries her face against his neck.

He touches her over the cloth and she moans against his neck, her body moving against his fingers.

Her hot breath is tickling his neck and he groans.

"J-Jake..." She whispers as he continues.

He pulls his hand away and slowly moves her underwear down.

She sits up and shakes it off. She undoes his button, pulls down his zipper and eases both his jeans and boxers off of him.

She touches him all over until Jake can barely take it.

"Nyla...I'm..." Jake can't get his words out.

"Mmm..."

She moves up to his stomach, chest and shoulders.

She rubs her aching hot sex against his and Jake groans with pleasure.

She whispers dirtily in his ear as she continues to rub against him.

"Nyla..." He groans out. He wants her, right now.

He flips them over so he can be on top of her.

He kisses her neck, collarbone, and breasts.

She moans as he grabs her breasts and pushes them up and down, his thumbs rubbing against her nipples.

"J-Jake..._yes_..." He sucks on her nipples and his hands are running up her legs and inner thighs.

She moans and clutches his hair to press his face more firmly against her breasts.

He complies and when he is done, he kisses her all the way down to reach between her thighs.

He places his tongue against her clit and she cries out, clutching the sheets.

"Yes..._YES_!" She cries out as he continues to lick her clit then moves down until his tongue reaches wet, open space.

He licks her and grabs her legs that are placed against his shoulders.

She's squirming and moving against his face.

She can't speak.

Jake continues to torture her and grips her legs to give more force into her.

Her stomach tightens and Jake knows she won't be able to last out.

He removes his tongue and she gives a disappointed groan.

"Don't worry..." he says. His voice deep and turned on.

He presses his hips against her, his need just brushing the outside.

"J-Jake...I-I want Y-you..." She gasps out as she pushes her hips up against him.

Jake wants to ram into her.

"You're mine, Nyla." He whispers as he entwines his hands with hers, their fingers interlaced. "Only mine."

He plunges into her and she cries out but Jake covers her mouth with his, muffling her screams of pleasure and slipping his tongue hungrily against hers.

He rams into her over and over and she wraps her legs around him, her walls tightening against him.

"Mine, angel...only mine..." he murmurs against her lips.

They're grinding against each other desperately, hungrily and passionately.

They're moaning and groaning. He trails his lips down her face, neck and breasts, his hands holding tightly to hers.

He slows down when he feels he is close.

He thrusts into her slowly and looks into her open eyes.

He loves looking into her eyes when he makes love to her.

He loves to see the desire, hunger, love and passion in them.

"Mmm...J-Jake..." she moans, arching her chest against his as he moves his body against hers.

"Tell me..." Jake groans out. "That your mine. Only I can make you mine..."

"I'm yours, Jake. O-only y-you can make m-me yours."

He kisses her possessively as he thrusts one final time into her and she lets go at the same time he does.

So many emotions and sensations flow between them.

They can _feel_ the love flowing between them.

When they're done, Jake pulls out of her and she wraps her arms around him.

She kisses him slowly and tenderly and pulls him down tighter.

"Easy girl..." He whispers against her lips.

"I'm yours, Jake." She looks up at his eyes, shining with his love for her.

"Of course you are." He whispers as he moves his hips against her.

Her eyes flutter close and she moans quietly.

He smiles and whispers in her ears, deliberately moving his hips into hers.

"Do you want to show me that I shouldn't be jealous with you?" He whispers, licking her pulse point.

She moans again and moves her hips up.

"Only if you take me."

"That, " Jake says as he presses his hips against hers once more. "Can be arranged."

He kisses her and pulls the sheets over them, presses his hips against her in small circles...


	18. Epilogue

Nyla has her head was lying on his chest, his hand stroking her hair and her arm wrapped around his waist with the sheets covering the,

The past months have been wonderful.

They had arguments that always led to crazy hot makeup sex afterwards.

She was officially recognized as the queen of darkness, ruling by Jake's side.

She went to meetings with Jake or alone.

Right now, it was really late at night and they had undressed and gone to bed, talking.

He was warm and she found herself relishing his warmth and snuggling deeper.

"Nyla?"

"Hmm?"

"You're falling asleep." He whispers.

She looks up at him and smiles warmly.

"It's hard not to since your so warm and...hard." She whispers, her fingers walking up his chest.

"Easy girl...we're suppose to go to a meeting in the morning."

She sighs.

Its not that she hated them, she liked them actually but they were _so _long.

"Great. All we do is meetings." She says as she covers her eyes with her arm.

She hears him chuckle and he shifts in the bed.

She senses him over her body and peeks under her arm to see him looking at her.

She sighs and Jake pulls her arm away.

"Nyla, you know why. Besides, we have 3 left and then no more for a couple of months or years."

"That's good." She says as she wraps her arms around his neck.

He chuckles and presses his body against her.

"Kiss me?" She asks and he smiles.

They kiss softly and tenderly, their hands wandering until sleep is threatening to take over.

Jake pulls his mouth away and places his forehead against hers and kisses her nose.

"We should sleep for a bit, angel. We don't want to fall asleep at the meeting."

She smiles, looking at his lips and kisses him passionately.

"Easy, easy..." He murmurs against her lips.

Her hips press against his and he groans softly.

"How about we sleep for a bit, go to the meeting, then have a wild sex marathon afterwards." She asks softly, her finger lingering against his bottom lip.

"Or..." he says placing his hand between her legs. "We can have a marathon right now, be late for the meeting, then afterwards we can..."

He feels her and she arches into his touch.

"Pick up where we leave off."

He's kissing her neck, sucking on her pulse point and she grips him tighter.

"I like y-your idea b-better..." She whispers as she nibbles his earlobe.

He chuckles in her neck and she shivers.

"My ideas are always better." He whispers and they slowly start to move against each other and make love.

Their love and happiness will be with them for eternity as centuries pass and they go to earth to cause mayhem for a while then come back down to Hell.

Nyla gives Jake what he always wanted.

Love and he wouldn't trade it for anything or anyone.

And neither would Nyla.


End file.
